Unexpected
by LadyAngelitta
Summary: due to Taruto and Pai's commentary of not taking things seriously, Kisshu comes up with a plan to spy on a certain kitten in order to prove himself and "gather information" about the Mews. he starts with invading her school by taking part of it and soon Ichigo finds him invading her life. he doesnt like acting like a human but hes surely enjoying taking the spotlight from aoyama.
1. Introduction

**Angel's Note: 1. to all MasayaxIchigo fans who are gonna hate this fic, save the effort, dont wanna hear your comments, if you dont intend to complain, then its fine, cuz its a KISSHUxICHIGO fic. dw, i wont kill him tho ._.**

**2. i got this idea randomly and thought id write it, *shrugs* hope it turns out fine.**

**3. this chapter is short but its just the intro.**

**4. the story takes place after episode 14.**

**5. merry christmas! :D**

**Disclaimer: everything said in this intro (till the whatever part) was taken from episode 14 and 15.**

Unexpected

Chapter one: Introduction

"Kisshu."

It was already night when Kisshu sat down on a rooftop of one of the highest buildings. He sat cross-legged, facing the full moon which seemed to brightly gleam his green locks tied together and framing his face. At the sound of his name, his eyes perked up, allowing the light to easily reflect the innocent attentiveness he paid for the fading yet shining blue light before him purportedly their _rescuer _and their _only_ route to salvation.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Kisshu couldn't help but to tense, holding onto his feet with his stretched arms as he spoke, anxiety quite noticeable with his gesture.

"I'm terribly sorry, Deep Blue-sama! But—!"

The green-haired boy absent-mindedly stood up, preparing to justify himself. But before he could even validate his situation, he was rudely interrupted by his _master_.

"Never mind...I have already put another operation into action." He declared, only to receive a questioning look from the alien.

"What are you doing, Kisshu?" An amused tone came out behind said man. Kisshu instantly made a one hundred degree, meeting the proprietor of the voice that rang some bells of recognizance in the alien's conscious, however they were quickly interrupted by the same person.

"It's so shameful that you've been beaten by earthlings over and over!"

The alien's face didn't hesitate in showing a dumbfounded stare. He straightened up shifting his gaze from the brown-haired kid with the pigtails sitting on the edge of the water reservoir to the man whose hair ranged from grey to purple standing beside him. The child broke the silence that scarcely took place with a mischievous laugh that intended to ridicule the teen in front of him. His companion didn't make any response; he remained silent with a hand resting on his hip.

"Taruto! Pai!" Kisshu exclaimed, confirming the unforeseen presence of his fellow aliens on this planet.

"Well, take it easy!" Taruto, the younger one, shouted, crossing his hands behind his head without losing his smirk. "Don't worry, now that we're here, it won't take long to get rid of those humans!"

Kisshu glared at his reply; he was obviously making fun of his competence in fighting. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the kid sort of had the right to do so.

"Pai! Let's take out those Mew-Mews!" Taruto announced excitedly standing up and directing his focus to the elder next to him. Pai simply placed both of his hands on his waist and sighed, nodding to the juvenile before turning around all set to leave.

"Wait!" Kisshu called out raising his fist, irritation radiating from his glowering eyes. "I have my pride too!"

Pai stopped in his way.

"Results are our only concern." He shot, without bothering to look back.

"What do you mean?" The green-haired alien inquired, staring up at their backs.

Pai slightly turned around and stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, meeting the teen's gaze who was somewhat taken aback by his cold glance.

"We just have to win. Pride only gets in the way. You're immature…"

As he finished his retort, Kisshu held his fists tightly and clenched his teeth, still glaring at the silhouette of the two persons before him. Coming all the way there just to taunt him about his failure didn't make his day any better at all. He hated criticism. And it wasn't as if he was being serious with the Mew-Mews anyways. If he was really trying to eliminate them, he could have done it in no time. They were just interesting toys for him. That's all. These two weren't any better than him.

"Just stay out of our way." Pai warned before ditching him and disappearing along with Taruto. That didn't give Kisshu but another reason to curse under his breath and clutch his fists even tighter. His eyes narrowed lingering on the ground beneath him and thinking about his companion's exasperating words.

He remained in that position for a while.

o-o-o

Kisshu sighed again, for maybe the twentieth time, and laid his head on his palm that supported his cheek. He was sitting on one of those wrecked stairs of a ruin in their own dimension. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Pai's words. How couldn't he, now that he had nothing to do?

He murmured another curse, which barely expressed his hostility compared to the face expression he had.

"You seem bored." A not too unfamiliar voice snapped him back to reality. Kisshu needn't to turn around to find out who the person was. Nevertheless he rolled his eyes towards them, never shifting his head, and spoke in a manner that clearly illustrated irritation.

"Since I was told not to do anything by a certain someone."

That said, he looked away again, trying to seem less pitiful than he already was and more apathetic. None of the other two bought it though. They remained silent; Taruto crossing his arms behind his head and Pai folding his over his chest.

"Did you guys return without accomplishing anything?" He asked casually, in contrast of what was inside of him that was eagerly hoping they didn't, that way maybe, just maybe, they can shut up a little and save their unnecessary ego to themselves.

"Attacking rashly increases the likelihood of failure." Pai uttered, dismissing the green-haired's wishes and bringing him back to his melancholy.

"Che, whatever." He said aggravated. He obviously wasn't pleased; he _needed_ to do something. It wasn't as if they were the only ones who could plan things. There must be _something_ he could do to prove them wrong. But what? What could he possibly do?

He quietly stood up, dusting himself and headed in the opposite direction of his comrades. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going; he just needed some time alone to come up with a plan away from the other aliens. That option wasn't given for him however, for the elder immediately spoke before he got the chance to get out of sight.

"Why am I having the feeling you're up to something, Kisshu?"

For some reason, all the anger that was built up over the last couple of days seemed to get off Kisshu's back at Pai's words. They weren't compliments or encouragement or anything to be happy about by any means. Those weren't something that could be ever said by Pai. But hearing those coming out of the elder alien's mouth seemed to be satisfying for him to hear. He paused midway and relaxed, slightly looking over his shoulders to meet the impassive-faced alien.

"I'm not planning anything, Pai, I just wanna make a little visit to the human world." He said nonchalantly, his smirk on his face said otherwise.

Pai's eyes seemed to widen a very tiny fraction; nothing else showed any change of his demeanor. Meanwhile, Taruto only looked back and forth between the two exchanging the never-ending stare. Pai was the first to put an end to this staring competition.

"Don't even consider disobeying Deep Blue-sama. You had your chance and you blew it." He spoke ever so calmly.

Kisshu let out a small chuckle.

"What chance? I was just toying with them." He said, then shrugged. "I'll be on my own way to eliminate the Mew-Mews, and maybe keeping one of them for us." He continued the last part in almost a whisper for only himself to hear and enjoy the sound of it.

"Don't make such idiotic decisions, Kisshu. These things necessitate examination and evaluation." The elder replied, his voice seemed to elevate for a bit.

Once again Kisshu laughed. The way this conversation appeared to be going started to amuse him. Startled, both Pai and Taruto kept their focus on the teen before them, who took his time to calm himself and sigh, before going on and asking.

"You saying I'm not clever enough to plan something, is that it?" He started then paused, yet he didn't give the other the chance to answer for he continued his talk. "I'll show you I can deal with those humans." He finished pointing his thumb at his chest with his chin somewhat up.

As he stepped forth to carry on with his way, the same voice he got tired of hearing stopped him from continuing his path.

"Don't defy Deep Blue-sama's orders!" He warned, but the unease he was feeling only made Kisshu's grin widen.

"Relax, don't be so boring, Pai. You'll get your Mew-Mews, and I'll get mine. I have a plan." He affirmed, stretching his arms in a way of a warm-up.

_I need a plan…_He pondered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, don't miss me much, ja." He finished, placing a hand next to his forehead in a salute.

"But Kisshu, wait!" Taruto tried calling after him but alas, he was already gone. The kid sighed and puffed his cheeks as he placed both hands on his hips and shook his head in an almost disappointed way.

"What's got into him?" The youngster complained, yet he really did want an answer.

Pai shrugged and fixed his gaze where the teen alien was once standing. Kisshu was always rebellious by nature, but he had never reached the point to actually go against Deep Blue's orders. Something was definitely not right there.

"Never mind him. He's just being foolish." Was the only answer Taruto received.


	2. Please welcome your new classmate!

**Angel's**** Note:**** 1. i never, repeat, NEVER, post two chapters in two days, cuz usually im way too busy with school, but since its holidays neh, im free xD thats why theres no specific time to post one, i just write when im free.**

**2. i thank u kisshuismylife for your review, and also the alerts, seeing ppl are actually reading the story really motivates me! ^^**

**3. i have no third thing to say...**

Unexpected

Chapter two: please welcome your new classmate!

_Beep beep beep_

Ichigo sluggishly took her hand out of her bed's quilt and tried to reach for her cell phone on her nightstand.

_Who calls this early in the morning? _She complained to herself, trying to find her phone and missing it several times. When she felt the cold metallic device and the soft fluffy ball that is Masha on her palm, she grabbed it with a lazy hand lowering the cover beneath her face with the other, just enough for her to be able to speak. Without even opening her eyes to see the caller's name, she pressed the answer button and placed the phone on her ear.

"Moshi moshi…" She greeted with a sleepy voice, hoping the person calling her would understand the fact that it was _early_ and he perturbed her sleep.

"Ohayō, Momomiya-san? Are you okay?"

At the sound of Aoyama Masaya's voice, Ichigo immediately snapped her eyes open and sat up on her bed, forgetting everything related to languidness and earliness.

"H-hai! I'm fine! Why are you asking, Aoyama-kun?" She asked somewhat enthusiastically.

_Is he gonna ask me out? Is it possible? Yes he __**has**__ to be asking me out, why else would he call? Oh my god, I'm so excited! It's gonna be so—_

"Well you didn't show up at school and your friends are worried too, is everything alright?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded at Aoyama's reply, murmuring an "eh?" and turning her gaze towards the window from which she could clearly see the sun high up in the cloudless sky.

Eyes widening at the abrupt realization, she slowly turned her face –her phone still on her ear- towards her clock on the nightstand just before snatching it and contemplating the thing fixedly becoming aware that she was _extremely_ late for school.

"EEEHHH?!" She exclaimed, jumping off her bed and fumbling with the coverlet that caused her to trip and fall flat on her face. Sitting up and rubbing her sore nose, she examined her room desperately looking for her uniform, as if she had suddenly forgotten where every belonging of her was actually placed. Without more ado, she stood up unbuttoning her pink pajama shirt, looking around the closet in search of her clothes.

"Why did I have to oversleep _this _much! It's not fair!" She whined as chibi tears made their way from her eyes to her cheeks. She grabbed a couple of red ribbons and tied her hair in two pigtails, all the way while kicking down her pink pants and skipping towards her bed on which she had set her uniform. On the other end, Aoyama wasn't hearing but constant whines and complaints, which made him mutter a "Momomiya-san?" and receiving nothing but a "Call Ended".

She ran down the stairs and towards the door, noticing her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm going!" She yelled opening the door and heading outside.

"You're still here, Ichigo?" Sakura's head poked out from the kitchen door only to see her daughter was already gone. She shrugged and resumed her work, blaming the age of adolescence.

Out of hurry, the redhead stumbled with the first step of the entrance of their house's gates, and fell once again on her face in the middle of the road.

"This is _not_ my day!" She shouted, hitting the ground with her fists in a childlike manner.

Unknown to her, though, there was already a man on a motorcycle speeding in her direction. He tried hitting the brakes as soon as he saw her lying on the ground, but it was already too late and he couldn't put a hasty end to his speed.

Ichigo, perceiving the presence of the possible menace threatening her, instantaneously rose to her feet and sprang into the air flipping backward away from the motorcyclist. The stranger stopped several meters away, turning his head covered by a helmet and checking on the girl he almost ran over. Without forgetting to reprimand her, he took off once he made sure she was alright and could stand on her own.

The cat-girl placed her hand on her stomach and sighed in relief. This wasn't the first time her marvelous powers have saved her from such a risk. _But then again,_ she thought, _I __**wouldn't**__ have been in this sort of danger if it wasn't for __**them**__. _

Yes, it was true. She wouldn't have to worry for the sake of this planet if Shirogane didn't pass these powers to her. If she didn't turn into a Mew-Mew, she wouldn't have to fight the aliens all the previous night. She wouldn't have got tired, overslept, been late, almost got hit by a motorcycle, and most importantly, she wouldn't have to constantly lie to Aoyama.

_Aoyama-kun…_

She thought dusting herself and continuing her slow-walk to her school.

If he didn't think she was a lunatic before, he must have thought she was _now._ That surely wasn't a proper way of talking to the person who had called just to check up on her wellbeing.

_That was awfully rude of me, I have to apologize when I see him at school…_

Which reminded her…

"AAHH NOW I'M EVEN MORE LATE!" She panicked picking up the pace. Usually it takes about fifteen minutes to arrive, she made it in five.

o-o-o

Ichigo ran as fast as her thirteen year old feet could take her in her school's hallway. Distinguishing the door that led to her classroom, she grabbed the door handle and swung it open sharply, causing the students in her class to direct their startled looks towards her. Trying her best to seal her embarrassment deep within her, she scratched the back of her head sheepishly and handed over a scrap of paper that she took from the principal to her teacher. While the teacher was reading the slip that explained her delay, Ichigo was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and just sat down in her seat calmly.

"It's good to see you have actually decided to join our class today, Momomiya-san." The teacher spoke creasing the paper then throwing it in the trash bin.

"Eheheh…" Ichigo laughed awkwardly, playing with her fingers.

As soon as her sensei turned back around to write on the board, the girl let out a sigh of relief and extended her arms on her desk which she thought was flat and solid enough to hit her tired head with. She was beyond tired, no denying that. She was under so much pressure that she couldn't take. She turned her head slightly towards the window, just enough for her eye to take a glimpse of the clear blue sky.

_If only those damned aliens would just disappear._ She mused, eyebrows furrowing at the thought. _Why do I have to put up with them?_ _I'm only thirteen! I have bigger problems to deal with! And what does Aoyama-kun think of me now? I was totally disrespectful…I have to apologize to him…aww man…_

"That's totally unfair!" She cried out, hitting her desk with her fists and shifting her head between her arms from left to right.

"Do you feel like sharing your problem, Momomiya-san?"

Ichigo looked up from her desk to meet a not-so-pleased teacher crossing her arms with a book still in one of her hands.

"D-did I..say that out loud…?" She asked, face flashing light shades of red at her nonsense outburst.

Several students giggled quietly while others tried to hold their laughs. Some just stared at her with a questioning look, wondering what the hell was wrong with Momomiya Ichigo today.

"Loud and clear, Momomiya-san. If you have any problem being here, you can always go b—"

Before the teacher could continue her words, she was cut off by the door swinging open again, and the principal murmuring something and motioning her to come along, and so she did. As soon as her sensei left the class, Ichigo sighed in relief, for probably the fifth time today, and set her elbow on her desk supporting her cheek with her palm. Today was _certainly_ not her day. The instructor came back in, with a somewhat puzzled –that's how Ichigo described it- look on her face.

_Hm? What could have possibly happened?_ She wondered, staring at her sensei with raised eyebrows.

"Class," She started, checking the paper she had been holding after entering the room. "…Seems like we have a new student."

Ichigo's brows rose even higher than before. A new student? At this time of the year? That was unusual. As if it would matter anyways. Everyone has their reasons. New student? Okay seems cool, something new.

_Wonder how he/she looks like._ _Maybe he's handsome like Aoyama-kun?_ She thought, a little blush colored her cheeks. _No, no way, there's no one like Aoyama-kun._ She smiled then snickered at her pondering that rushed over her in those five seconds after the teacher's announcement.

"Well, you can come in now," The elder female spoke to the half-open door nodding.

The door was pushed open completely, and the student stepped in casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone," The teacher started again, right after Ichigo's eyes had widened to the point that they were almost going to explode. "…Please welcome your new classmate, Ikisatashi Kisshu."

"Good to be here!" He exclaimed, lifting his index and middle finger next to his forehead saluting them.

o-o-o

Ichigo's eyes wouldn't budge from Kisshu's form as she patted her uniform almost everywhere in search of her metamorphosis charm. She wouldn't blink, not even once, in fear of him disappearing and losing his site. Why wasn't anyone afraid of him? Why was it so normal?

That's when she noticed that the alien had something different in his attire. His shorts were regular, but he had a hood added to his shirt that covered the back of his head and his ears. It was somewhat baggy so no one was able to detect his long ears.

Ichigo rose to her feet at once, emitting brusque noise while doing so with her chair and still searching quietly for her charm trying as much as she could not to look suspicious. Either way, she couldn't transform in the middle of the class. As soon as her eyes met the alien's, she was almost crushed by his wicked smirk that only hovered on his face for a split second, but for her it lasted an eternity for she knew that grin and memorized it a bit too much.

"You can have a seat, Ikisatashi-san," The teacher offered, before heaving a sigh and looking towards Ichigo. "Is there a problem, Momomiya-san?"

Kisshu nonchalantly walked in Ichigo's direction. With each step he took, she tensed even more, and her heartbeat accelerated.

_Damn…what is he doing here? I can't turn into Mew Ichigo…what should I do?_

Kisshu kept getting closer, and closer.

_That sneer, god that sneer, he got me trapped and I'm helpless, he knows that._

The girl's heart was about to get out of her chest, her hands shivered by her side, while she still followed the guy with her narrowed eyes.

She saw him taking his hands out of his pockets. Was he summoning his dragon swords? It can't be! Was he planning to kill her in front of everyone? Threatening her? Taking someone hostage unless she went along and helped him?

He reached her desk, and seemed to lower his face a bit; his despicable smirk was still visible though. He was close to her. The enemy was close to her.

_Not good. __**So **__not good!_

Should she try to fight? No, that will expose her identity. But then again, her life was way more precious than everyone knowing she had superpowers of a cat. But there must be another way. Should she make a run for it? What if he got mad and killed everyone in her class? What if—

"Fear not, Koneko-chan, I mean no harm." He whispered to no one but the cat-girl herself.

Ichigo's mouth was slightly open, her shock preventing her from speaking. Her thoughts were interrupted however by her sensei's words, it was good for her since she needed something to get her mind off of what had just occurred right in front of her eyes.

"Well, Ichigo?"

The cat-girl looked down at her desk hesitantly, before shaking her head and murmuring a "No, everything's fine." She heard a chair moving a couple of seats behind her to the left, and he sat down normally.

She rested in her own, immensely staring at a certain spot on her desk. What could Kisshu be possibly planning, showing up in the middle of nowhere wanting to be in her _class?_

She took a look around, watching her other classmates whispering to each other. Is it possible they sensed something wrong? But then again, Kisshu _did_ stand out with his weird clothes. Couldn't he at least bother wearing a uniform?

"So, who's gonna take Ikisatashi-san around the school?" The elder inquired, only to be answered by no one.

"Oii, oii Koneko-chan!" Kisshu whispered from the back.

Hearing the pet name Kisshu had given her out of the blue made her jump a bit in her seat.

_Ignore him, just ignore him. _She ordered herself, trying to focus on the board that was filled with nothing but scribbles –to her anyways.

"Anyone…?" The old female repeated, yet everyone stared at each other waiting for someone to volunteer.

"Ooooiiii!" Kisshu insisted as well, determinate on getting an answer from the kitten.

Ichigo clenched her fists tightly, then turned around to meet the alien's innocent looking –yes, _looking_. He's never innocent. She thought- face with an aggravated one.

"_Hai?!_" She half replied half yelled. That didn't make the alien but to get back to his grinning face.

_What is it that's making him smirk?_

"Oh, oh, great, Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo turned around towards her instructor after hearing her name, letting out an "'eh?'" that clearly proved her ignorance to her surroundings.

"Wonderful to see you want to take Ikisatashi-san in a tour in our school!" She announced holding her hand with the other. Ichigo almost choked when she digested her teacher's words.

"W-what? Taking who to where? I was just…I didn't mean to—"

She grasped the edge of her desk furiously and turned once again to face the alien, sending him a you're-so-dead look. He returned it with a wider grin that showed his teeth and almost reached his ears. He had to have cheek cramps for always smiling like that.

She kept quiet for the rest of the class.

o-o-o

The bell for the third class finally rang –she was so late she skipped the first two periods- and Ichigo packed her stuff and left the class straight away, not intending to encounter the alien in any possible way. She looked back every now and then, checking if he was following her, and that caused her to bump into someone and fall on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, catching her bag and standing up to face the person whom she ran into.

"Momomiya-san," He mumbled, handing the girl her book, "…it's okay, is everything alright?" He asked ever so kindly. Ichigo felt the heat rising to her face.

_Aoyama-kun…what should I say?_

"Ehm! I'm fine!" She replied, looking down contemplating the floor then up to meet his pretty caring smile. "Ano…I'm so sorry about this morning, I overslept a-and I was so late…" She attempted to explain, but her embarrassment ate her tongue.

"It's fine, really, I'm just glad you're okay, Momomiya-san."

_Aoyama-kun…I'm so relieved to hear that! You had no idea how much it was distu—_

"Oii! Koneko-chan!"

_No, it can't be, not now!_

"…I was looking all over for you!" Kisshu exclaimed coming behind her and placing his arm around her shoulders. Aoyama appeared to be perplexed about this whole thing for he stared at the alien with raised eyebrows. Ichigo, realizing what the alien had just done, bent down from his grip and stepped closer to Aoyama, sending Kisshu a go-away-you're-not-welcomed glare.

"Who's this guy, Momomiya-san?" Aoyama asked, fixing his gaze right into Kisshu's. They both exchanged glares; Aoyama for the little gesture the alien had just pulled on Ichigo, and Kisshu for seeing the guy he had always seen around his little kitten; he was the person Ichigo was rejecting him for.

Ichigo didn't know what to answer; telling him he was an alien was of course out of the question! A relative? No frigging way! He looked nothing like her anyways. She couldn't say he was her friend, because she was obviously avoiding him and didn't want to hang out with him at _all_. And a new student who wasn't supposed to know her hugging her all of a sudden and calling her with pet names would seem odd too. Kisshu decided for her.

"I'm the new guy." The green-haired boy answered proudly, pointing a finger at his chest. Aoyama appeared somewhat hesitant, mostly because of how his shiny yellow orbs shone in a malicious way. The redhead, sensing the tension building up between the two, jerked her lover's arm pulling him away in order to prevent the possible homicide caused by the alien.

"Let's just go, Aoyama-kun!" She pleaded, already walking him away from Kisshu.

"Aww, but the teacher said you have to show me around!"

"I can do that some other time!" She yelled waving carelessly at him, without taking the trouble of looking back at him.

"Alright then! See you tonight, Koneko-chan." His amused tone came out perverted, not actually waiting for an answer or a response. He spun around and walked the opposite way, resisting the urge to laugh drastically at the sound of Ichigo panicking and trying to explain to Aoyama what he had just said.

"I won't lose to you human," He said to himself chuckling. "But I also have to get down to work."

* * *

**i really dont know if i should continue this fic cuz it was thought of on the spot. should i? is it worth the effort? im really a lazy person and i dont wanna suddenly stop continuing it xD also, any criticism (only constructive), suggestions or ideas are welcome, id love to know what ppl want in a story.**


	3. i declare war

**Angel's Note: 1. id love to thank Kisshuismylife, BlissfulGP, and the reviewer with no account, for actually taking the time to review. i love you guys so much! *o***

**2. i apologize from now cuz the upcoming chapters may be slow-updated, since tomorrow my school starts. annoying, i know. *sobs in corner***

**3. im not so sure about this chapter cuz i wanted to add another scene, but i realized it would be too damn long so im writing it in the next one.**

**4. enjoy!**

Unexpected

Chapter three: I declare war

"Are you sure everything will be fine, Momomiya-san?" Aoyama repeated, walking Ichigo back to her class after the break.

Ichigo looked back to the ground, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion and worry. Truth is, she wasn't sure at _all_. In fact, she was almost certain that everything will _not_ be fine. How could it be now that the earth's number one enemy was there in her class? This whole thing didn't make sense. She didn't have any clue as of why Kisshu was there in her school. Not to mention how he was even _able_ to get in. Keeping in mind that it was _Kisshu _that playful cunning alien they always fought against; there _had_ to be a reason to explain his presence. A plan. There must be a plan. Was it possible there was a Mew Aqua somewhere around that place? Then again, he would have attacked and searched for it right away like he normally did, without _actually_ attending the school.

Sigh.

The whole thing was baffling.

The redhead noticed she didn't give her companion an answer yet. Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, she looked back up at him and waved her hand several times reassuring her concerned crush.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Aoyama-kun! I think he's just trying to get along and find new friends here! Ehehe..! Ehehehe..!" She laughed awkwardly, failing miserably in alleviating Aoyama's anxiety.

The dark-haired boy didn't seem to be convinced by her words, he nodded and let the subject go nevertheless. Ichigo knew that as well, but she couldn't do anything about it.

_Oh Aoyama-kun…_

Taking notice they arrived to her class, they both stopped, not actually making any eye contact. None of them knew what to say exactly. But it was Aoyama who broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Momomiya-san. Good luck!" He uttered as his lips curved up in a smile.

At the scene before her, Ichigo couldn't help but to feel guilty. There she was lying to him all over again. Usually she would mirror this smile as soon as she sees it, but this time she couldn't even fix her gaze on him. So she just nodded and entered her class, ignoring Aoyama's concerned looks towards her.

_Why does this keep happening to me? I'm so sorry…Aoyama-kun…and now I have to face…face…that damned—_

Before Ichigo could carry on with her thoughts, she lifted her head to see the place where Kisshu was once seated only to find it empty.

_Hm? Where did he go? Is it possible he hated it here and he's never getting back? Or he found what he was looking for? Even if he __**did**__ find the Mew Aqua I don't care as long as he doesn't come back here! This lifts up so much off my shoulders…_

She sat down in her seat and rested her face in her palm waiting for the rest of her classmates to arrive. She looked outside the window again contemplating the couple of birds flying in the clear light-blue sky.

_"Alright then! See you tonight, Koneko-chan."_

_Oh, was he being serious? _She snapped, getting back to reality. _I knew it. There __**is**__ a plan after all. Aww man I'm not even in the mood to fight! _She whined hitting her forehead against the surface of her desk. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell Shirogane and Akasaka about it? What if Kisshu was just playing with her head and came here just to confuse her and make fun of her? It wasn't _that_ far of an option since it was _Kisshu_ she was talking about. And if Shirogane was ever going to know it was just a lame joke he wouldn't let it go for the rest of her life.

Sigh.

Why did things have to get this complicated? It was already complex enough before this happened.

The cat-girl rubbed her forehead in frustration. Her head always hurt after thinking too much. She wasn't the thinking type. But was thinking about _just_ that really the source of her headache?

_Oh, right…_she remembered, flash-backs of her hitting her head several times today passed through her mind. Maybe getting some sleep would make her forget about all of that or maybe it would help her make up her mind. Maybe her teacher was right; maybe she _should_ get back home and get some rest. _Maybe I should tell Shirogane I'm not coming to the café today too…_she pondered, looking for her phone in her pocket. When she couldn't find it, and that was after she maniacally searched in almost every fold of her uniform, she heaved _another_ sigh and slammed her head against the table. Something she made a habit out of that day. She must have forgotten her phone –along with her pendant- back home out of hurry. How stupid of her.

_I guess I have to tell them when I get back home._

And after ten seconds of staying still immobile in that way, she stood up and walked towards the door, paying no heed to everyone's stares and wonders. She couldn't care any less about what they were thinking of her at that moment, because she was too exhausted already and she _needed_ some sleep. She could answer their unasked questions another time.

o-o-o

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open and stretched her arms over the pillow she was hugging while sleeping in her bed. She sluggishly rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around her as if she had forgotten everything that had happened with her earlier. Reaching the clock and making sure it was, indeed, night, she let out a yawn and made herself fall on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her little five hours of cat-napping did a marvelous job in restoring all of her energy; she was already feeling she could jump on one of those balls and do tricks like Pudding.

She enthusiastically jumped off the bed and straightened up, placing her hands on her waist; it seemed her snoozing helped her recover her bad mood as well.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Konbanwa!" The little pink fluff ball flew next to the redhead's face that brightened up in a smile as soon as her eyes landed on Masha.

"Good evening, Masha!" She exclaimed, patting the flying creation. "You have missed so much today!" She said making her way back to her bed and sitting on it, crossing her legs under her mini light-pink skirt that matched her short light-pink top.

The girl was happy for two reasons:

1. This little nap of hers made amends for everything that happened with her today; starting with her oversleeping –that didn't even appear to be enough for her- to the moment she set foot back in her room.

2. That was an excuse to miss her work in the café. Actually, it wasn't the café she was worried about, the real work she didn't feel like doing was fighting those damned aliens with their damned Chimera Animas. Such a relief indeed. So Kisshu was just scaring her and mocking her after all.

She let a giggle escape her lips as she shut her eyes and relaxed on her bed.

"So I was worried for nothing!" She sang happily, twirling in her place then sitting up cheerfully. "Everything can turn back to normal again with Aoyama-kun…well, as normal as I was, having just to hide that I'm Mew Ichigo." At the sound of that she lowered her head in frustration, but immediately raised it back up. "Maa, I can still deal with that, I can do it!" She shouted punching her fist high up in the air.

As if on cue, as if the world didn't want the cat-girl to feel the slightest relief and security, a little robotic voice broke the girl from the optimism she was trying to build the whole day.

"Ichigo! Alien iru! Alien iru!"

Ichigo, taken aback at first, didn't take another thought in grabbing her pendant and standing still in her place, counting on her sense of hearing to indicate which way her enemy was, since mostly there were either explosions, either people screaming and running for their lives. When she heard none of the mentioned, she cautiously walked towards the window and opened it, looking outside all the way while addressing to Masha.

"Are you sure, Masha?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to take a better look in the dark serene place outside.

Before she could even realize it, she wasn't staring at the black shadowy houses and the darkness of the night's sky, for two golden yellow orbs stared right back at her and prevented her from shifting her gaze to anywhere else. She gasped at the sudden touch of the warm fingers that grabbed her chin and turned her look towards their possessor.

"Hey honeyy~" A recognizable voice echoed in her ears. "Just like I promised, ne?"

As soon as Ichigo identified the _only_ person who would actually talk like that and pull such a gesture, she backed away from his grip and grabbed her metamorphosis charm close to her chest in a defensive way.

"You sure look so kawaii, Koneko-chan!" He said amusingly while wrapping his arm around his stomach to support the other that held his face. Ichigo couldn't help but to slightly blush when she noticed she was wearing her short house-clothes. That didn't stop her from glaring sharply at the alien.

"Kisshu!" She yelled, acknowledging his unwanted presence.

Kisshu frowned in disappointment when he saw Ichigo's aggressive reaction. But his frown was soon replaced by a smirk that clearly proved to Ichigo that the alien was up to no good.

"You don't have to be so mean, Koneko-chan, I'm not here to hurt you!" He held his hands up in defense. "Well, it depends." He continued, as a perverted smile made his fangs shine in a sinister way.

Ichigo, lowering her face just enough to hide the blush that grew even bigger, didn't respond to what he had just said but only asked the question –questions- that were wandering in her head for some time now.

"What are you doing here? And why did you show up in my school today? How the hell did you even _manage_ to get in?!" She asked all straightforward, closing the distance between them to avoid him entering her room.

Kisshu was somewhat taken aback by her questions for his eyes obviously widened in surprise. However, he had already prepared himself for such confusion, something that made the alien snicker and carry on with his plan. He loved to bewilder his kitten.

"One question at a time, Koneko-chan! Didn't I tell you I was seeing you tonight?" He answered a-matter-of-fact-ly, which only made Ichigo's irritation degree increase. "And I believe I have the right to learn as much as you do, don't you think so? I know I left _early_ but, I had, some _stuff_, to do." He teased crossing his arms over his chest.

_"Hey! Who are you? W-__**what**__ are you? How did you get in here?!" The voice of a trembling man echoed in the small chamber, he was pointing at a figure flying in __**mid-air**__._

_"That nice lady standing outside, well, __**stood,**__ outside, told me you are in charge of this place. All I want is to attend this school, old man. Will you let me?" He asked examining his nails, not waiting for a no as an answer._

_"W-what? No way! You need money, records, and papers…and just, you don't get in this easily you know? Plus it's the middle of the year!" The principal explained, without being able to take his eyes off his ears and his flying form._

_Kissh__u_ sighed, and before the principal could even blink, he was already being held by the alien with a sword pointed at his head.

_"I repeat my question; will you let me attend this boring school?" Kisshu repeated, a smirk vivifying his face._

_A sweat made its way from the man's forehead to his temple, as he tried to let himself go from the alien's grip and failing miserably._

_"I'm counting to three," The green-haired boy warned, and the man felt the cold sharp metal touch his skin. "One, two—"_

_"Okay okay fine you win!" The principal shouted, going for a last chance in freeing himself by grabbing Kisshu's wrist. "Does that really guarantee you won't kill me?" He asked all desperately._

_Kisshu, satisfied by the old man's pleading, released him and crossed his arms while flying down and standing on the ground._

_"Those are my two favorite words. You have my word." He assured him, turning back ready to leave. "Calling the police would do you nothing, you know? These stuff won't work on me. Oh, and I better be in Momomiya Ichigo's class, old man." He said carelessly, waving at him without looking back. "I'll be here tomorrow morning. Ja ne." _

"As for how I was able to get in, you can say, I took care of that pretty well." He answered proudly.

The redhead rolled her eyes, disregarding the alien's answer.

"Now can you tell me the _real_ reason behind it?" She inquired, hoping he would tell her something worth his arrival. To Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu's triumphant grin soon vanished behind a serious face that made the girl take a small step back. He flew even lower, allowing her to directly face his solemn visage that made her hesitant at his reply.

"I'm giving you one last chance to come with me and become mine, Ichigo," Hearing her name –not her pet name he had given her- that came out of his mouth in such a way alarmed her about the severity and seriousness of the situation, nevertheless it didn't intimidate her. "...I'd hate to see you get hurt." He finished, looking at her straight in the eyes.

For a couple of seconds, the cat-girl was speechless. His ambivalence played a major role in that. What happened to his levity?

It didn't take her long to recover from her shock, for she soon raised her fist that held her charm tightly and pointed a finger at him in a menacing way.

"_You_ will be the one getting hurt if you don't leave, Kisshu!" She shouted, somewhat hesitant before saying the following. "And I will _never_ go with you!"

Silence roamed the place for a while after Ichigo's outburst. The only sound that could be heard was her rapid non-stop breath, as if she was running a hell of a long marathon.

Kisshu had his head down. She couldn't make out his expression for it was too dark and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Very well then," He started before heaving a sigh. "I guess we'll see about that."

Ichigo followed the boy in front of her as he flew up in the air and away from her window. She wasn't so pleased when his impassive voice came out before vanishing.

"See you tomorrow, Ichigo."

After making sure he was definitely gone, she made her way back to her bed and threw herself face first on her bed. He just _had_ to ruin her mood, didn't he? "See you tomorrow" only meant that he was _indeed_ attending her school, every day, like any normal student. So she was going to see him, no, put _up_ with him, everyday. Furthermore, it wasn't just _anyone_ who was going to be there. It was a dangerous alien from another planet for goodness' sake. Yeah, nothing wrong or risky here. If he was still going there, it only meant he didn't accomplish what he went there for. What could he possibly be planning?

_And then there's Aoyama-kun…_she pondered, going back to her depression mode. With Kisshu's loud mouth and perverted comments, what if he thought something was going on between them? And, dare not to say, lost interest in her?

At that very thought, Ichigo's head sank in the pillow, as shivers ran up her spine. That would not happen. No way. She _wouldn't_ allow it. There was no way anything could come between her and Aoyama.

_Heh, me and Kisshu?_ She thought, hugging the pillow even tighter. _Not in a billion years._

* * *

"Oi, Pai," A kiddy voice reverberated in the private other dimensional area in which the two aliens took refuge and planned their attacks. "Do you know where Kisshu had gone? I'm so bored." Taruto asked with a hint of complaint, floating in front of his brother with his arms crossed behind his head. Pai paid the kid no attention as he continued his work on the little screen in front of him, pausing every now and then to think about something then carrying on with his typing.

"Oi Pai I'm talking to you!" He yelled, untangling his arms and pointing an accusing finger at his older brother.

Pai proceeded with his business, accelerating his speed of typing in order to show the juvenile he was already _occupied_ and had no interest whatsoever in that silly subject.

"This matter is the least of my concerns." He spoke so calmly, his face showing no other than his trademark impassiveness. "He's probably going to get himself killed."

Taruto's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. As much as he enjoyed making fun of the teen he would never want to see his step-brother _dead_. It wasn't like he was familiarly attached to the green-haired alien. That wasn't the only reason for the least. But he wouldn't want to see _anyone_ from their kind dead. Not after what they had been going through. Unlike the humans, their people wouldn't kill each other for greedy and selfish desires.

Taruto was about to object, if he didn't hear the voice of whom he had asked about resonating in this place.

"Don't worry Taruto, I'm perfectly fine," Kisshu said walking towards his comrades with a smirk plastered on his face." …thought I told you not to miss me?" He stopped when he reached them and crossed his arms, amused by this situation.

Pai barely stared at the teen out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't deny he was fairly curious as to what Kisshu had been doing ever since he had left them the previous night.

"Tss, it's not like that you baka! It's just…it's so boring in here!" Taruto defended himself and looked away, slightly embarrassed the teen had heard what he had previously said to the elder.

None actually paid any significance to what the kid had justified, for Pai was the one to divert the subject of their talk to a whole different turn.

"Did you achieve something in eradicating the Mew-Mews?" He inquired, reducing his typing to concentrate on what the teen had yet to say.

"I'm on my way to get to their leader." He answered nonchalantly, sitting down on the stairs and laying on his elbows.

"So you didn't accomplish anything?" Taruto affirmed more than asked, rather disappointed.

By the time Kisshu answered the young alien's question, Pai had already lost interest in whatever he had to say. Although he couldn't hide the fact that he was a bit impressed by the green-haired alien's tactic when he finished his talk.

"Don't be so protestant!" Kisshu complained before continuing his talking. "An army without a leader, can be easily defeated." He rationalized, hoping the two would tolerate his plan. He wouldn't even have gone with it if it wasn't for _them._ He was already enjoying his toys.

Taruto's mouth opened in realization as he murmured an "ooh!" and nodded, which Kisshu considered it as acceptance. And Pai's silence and him not making any comment or remarks in any kind of way, only made the teen's smirk widen. He had finally had these alien's recognition.

"We'll see who gets to the Mew-Mews first." He declared, crossing his fingers behind his head as he lay back.

* * *

**is it too much to ask to review and tell me what you think and what i should add/fix if you have any remarks?**


	4. Ichigo's friends are my friends

**Angel's Note: 1. woop we have days-off cuz of some awesome storms so im freeee~ 8D**

**2. as how it seemed to go for me, i wanted to add ANOTHER scene, but if i did it wouldve been SO long, so whatever. its just, non-Kisshu scenes bore me but whutcha gonna do, he cant be in each one right? even though he was the only reason why i watched TMM. (like really, if he wasnt there I wouldnt have THOUGHT of watching the thing.)**

**3. enjoy!**

Unexpected

Chapter four: Ichigo's friends are my friends

"Ichigo! Ichigo don't you wanna have breakfast?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen, standing next to the table and pouring orange juice in three cups.

Ichigo's mother had to wait three minutes to see her child slouching her way to the chamber. She wouldn't have noticed her entrance if it wasn't for her slippers' swish. Sakura looked up from the table towards her daughter and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her lazily backing the chair out and slumping into it with a loud thump.

"Ohayō..." Ichigo murmured, just before her head fell on the table shaking every single plate and glass cup.

Sakura just stared at the girl with the red hair –which was in absolute disarray- with complete shock as she lifted her head back up again and gazed at the table with half-open eyes. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the girl didn't like what was in front of her; which was one of her most favorite food.

"You sick, Ichigo?" Her mother inquired walking to her. She placed a hand on her kid's forehead in order to take an approximate measure of her temperature.

"I'm fine, mum. I'm just tired; I couldn't sleep at all last night." She assured her, grabbing her wrist lowering her hand.

Sakura crossed her arms and contemplated her daughter with worried eyes; she was still in her pajamas and she wasn't able to refrain herself from letting out a yawn every five seconds. She wasn't even _hungry; _she only used the fork to play with her food.

"Oh, you weren't feeling well, sweetie?" She asked, drawing out a chair and sitting down next to the redhead.

Ichigo twitched, something her mother found strange. She couldn't make out her expression, for her face was so low that half her face was hidden behind her messy hair. She raised it slowly, only to reveal a dark visage that took her mother by surprise.

"No. Nightmares." She shot, as her grip on her fork tightened.

"Oh. Well, you know honey, you can always stay home if you're not feeling well, or at least wait till you feel better. I don't think you're gonna miss something _that _important..." Sakura advised, caressing her daughter's hand and taking one of the cups to put it in front of Ichigo on the table.

The redhead gave the glass an empty stare before reaching it and encircling the thing with her fingers.

"Yeah, me ne—" Ichigo paused mid-sentence, letting go of the glass bit by bit.

_"Hey Ikisatashi, have you seen Momomiya-san today?" Aoyama inquires, approaching the green-haired alien who attends Ichigo's class._

_Hearing Aoyama's voice, Kisshu's eyebrows furrow with jealousy. "I haven't."_

_Aoyama nods and looks down, eyes glistening with concern. "What if she's sick? I'm worried about her." He admits, then looks back up at the alien worriedly. And to Aoyama's surprise, Kisshu's face brightens up in a wicked smirk as he places his hands on his waist._

_"Hmm...She looked pretty fine when I saw her last night before she went to sleep." He wonders out loud, only to startle the boy in front of him who was dumbfounded with an 'O' shaped mouth occupying the majority of his face. _

_"You...were with Ichigo when she went to sleep?" His question comes out as if he was too afraid to ask such thing._

_Kisshu's grin widens. "Of course, didn't she tell you? We have a history together." He declares casually, destroying all of Aoyama's conjectures about the alien. Seeing the dark-haired boy's hesitation and confusion only make the alien seem more satisfied._

_"H-how do you two know each other? When was __**that**__?" He interrogates, hands clutched tightly by his sides._

_"I'm not from this planet. I came here in order to eradicate you humans. But Ichigo, with her amazing Mew-Mew powers and, not to forget, her dashing beauty, was able to put a stop to my evil actions and enthrall me till I was completely captivated by her. She thought the same about me too." He finishes proudly, face up looking down at the human. _

_"Ichigo...is a Mew-Mew?" Aoyama asks, hands beginning to shake._

_"Of course, she didn't tell you? Hell, even Shirogane Ry__ō__ knows!" Kisshu mocks, allowing a laugh to escape his lips._

_"No. It can't be..." Aoyama mutters, head over heels traumatized. "I was even planning to ask her to be my girlfriend..."_

_The alien points at the human and bursts out laughing, something that makes Masaya take deeper breaths and fix his cold gaze on the boy laughing at his face._

_"Well, believe it lover-boy, it's hopeless for you!" Kisshu taunts between laughs. "Oh how much I loved the taste of her lips in that __**kiss**__!"_

_Kiss..._

_Kiss..._

Ichigo's eyebrows curved up to show terrified brown eyes which were totally staring at nothing while her mind was wandering somewhere between those thoughts.

_What if Kisshu discloses my identity when I'm not around? Which comes second to 'what if he told Aoyama-kun about that __**kiss**__'?!_ Ichigo panicked, ignoring her mother's calls who was waving in front of her face.

_Or what if..._

_"AHAHAHAHA! No one's here to __**save**__ you human! Wanna leave Ichigo __**now**__,__ worthless being?!" kisshu inquires laughing drastically, flying in front of Aoyama who is hopelessly captured by a plant-like Chimera Anima. His pointy fangs are barely shining compared to his piercing menacing golden eyes. The creature is squeezing Masaya so hard that he starts having difficulty in speaking._

_"N-no way...I will always...__**always**__ love...Ichigo no matter...what happens..." Masaya answers, trying as much as he can to stay conscious and ignore the plants pressing against his chest tightly to stop his breathing. _

_Aoyama's words don't help him at all in relieving the pain for they only make the alien even angrier and summon his dragon swords in his hands._

_"Temee!" He shouts, grasping the blades tighter. "Ichigo is __**mine**__!" He lifts his hand up and swings down the sword to meet the helpless human's chest. "__**Die**__!" _

And the picture of Kisshu stabbing Aoyama to death popped Ichigo's frightening bubble of imagination.

"Ichigo?"

"NOOOOOOO!" The girl stood up at once slamming her hands on the table and knocking over the chair behind her. She was moving her head from left to right as if she was trying to erase the idea from the air with her nose. Sakura, taken aback by her daughter's sudden and unexpected cry, couldn't help but to fully lay back away from the petite.

"I _have_ to go to school!" Ichigo exclaimed cupping her cheeks in fear and running away from the kitchen and to the stairs towards her room.

Sakura only blinked; she didn't know whether it was _her _who didn't fathom what just happened or that Ichigo was being unusually mysterious.

"O-okay…" Was what she managed to say.

o-o-o

Ichigo's grip on her bag tightened as she pondered about the upcoming journey waiting for her. As always, she was walking to school, and that gave her enough time to think about all the possibilities of this day. Every time she thought she got the worst idea, something worse pops in her head. As much as she tried, she couldn't ignore the unbearable anxiety growing bigger within her.

"Ughh what should I do!" She whined taking hold of her head as if it was going to fall off.

She sighed and stopped in front of a red passers' light on the pavement, waiting until the road clears out from the speeding cars.

"Ohayō! Ichigo!" The familiar voice of her friend awoke her from her thoughts and made her turn around to see her friend waving while running, then crouching down to take deep breaths out of exhaustion.

"M-Moe, Miwa..." Ichigo acknowledged, somewhat startled to see her best friends.

"Ohayō gozaimashita." The brown-haired girl greeted, allowing a smile on her face.

The redhead only stared at her friends hesitantly; she didn't know exactly what to say for everything she was thinking about was totally off-limits. She soon found herself walking along with her friends as the lights turned green again.

"What's got into you yesterday? Showing up late and leaving in the middle of the day?" Moe asked crossing her arms, stepping in front of the redhead to face her when they finally crossed the street to security. Miwa soon joined after the blonde but with a more worried innocent face. "Were you sick, Ichigo?"

Ichigo paused and bit her lip. She never took into account what she was telling her friends. Great, what now?

The redhead wavered about what she should tell them; a lot of excuses ran through her mind.

"A-ano...it's nothing! I was tired and wasn't feeling well, that's all! Ehehe...!" She said scratching the back of her head awkwardly. It wasn't as if she was lying; that _was_ the truth.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded; a silent agreement to let this subject go. They carried on with their way silently, until the silence was broken by the same blonde.

"So, what do you think of the new guy in our class?" She asked randomly, shifting her gaze towards her classmates. Miwa seemed to consider her friend's question before answering.

"Well, I don't like to judge a book by its cover but..." She started, placing a finger by her mouth in a clear way to show she didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. "...I think he looks a bit strange, I mean, something looks different about him, his clothes are so weird and his skin is so pale...you know? But then again that may be the effect of his old town."

"Aww really? I don't know I didn't notice that, his clothes _did_ seem odd though. Call me weird but I found him kawaii!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the giggle with her fingers. "Ne Ichigo, what do you think?" She poked her shoulder, staring at her straight in the eyes.

Taken aback, Ichigo took a step back as she saw Moe's eyes fix on hers. She scratched the back of her head again –not actually knowing what the two were talking about- and tried to laugh her way out. However, you can never avoid a question with just a giggle.

"Come again?" She questioned, paying more attention to her friend.

Moe's frown deepened as she crossed her arms again and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "What's wrong? You're off today, Ichigo." Her face softened in concern. "You okay?"

"H-hai hai!" Ichigo confirmed, waving at her. "Just lack of sleep."

Both girls standing next to her remained silent, taking their usual path to their school. However for Ichigo, she was way far from being calm on the inside; she was panicking even more every time they got closer to their destination. And as soon as the building was in sight, her heart beating accelerated. How could she face Kisshu? What was he possibly going to do there? What if he encountered Aoyama again?

"Anyways, what do you think of Ikisatashi-san, Ichigo?" Moe repeated, curiosity illuminating her eyes.

Oh how much the redhead wanted to spit the truth all out; starting with his perverted rudeness and how he had invaded her personal space, and ending with his sick goal of eradicating them humans. She compressed all of that within herself, and made the real effort to think of something proper or, _decent_ to say about the boy she wasn't supposed to be acquainted with.

"He obviously doesn't fit in our school and he should leave." Was Ichigo's best answer she could come up with. A question mark popped above her best friends' heads as they stopped and were left behind the redhead who continued her walk ever so normally. Miwa was the first to recover.

"Why's that? Don't you think that's kind of mean, Ichigo?" She said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ichigo was out of words, these girls wouldn't ever understand what she was going through.

"I say," Moe started, closing her eyes and lifting an "'I-got-it"' index next to her face. "...Ichigo is lying."

The two others just stared waiting for her to continue, especially Ichigo whose eyes were wide open at her friend's declaration.

"What do you mean, Moe?" Miwa inquired, quite interested.

"Oh please, we all saw how Ichigo reacted when she first saw Ikisatashi-san enter the class. Not to mention she was the one who volunteered to show him around. _Plus_," She took a deep breath, drawing closer towards the girls. "...I saw Ikisatashi-san stop by her desk and whisper something to her. And that means _one_ thing," Her face lit up in a smirk, finally coming to a conclusion. "...you like him!"

Ichigo almost lost her balance after hearing her friend's fallacious reasoning. And the fact that she almost thought Moe got it. She didn't know if she should be relieved or actually _offended_.

"NOOOO that's totally not _iiit_!" Ichigo exclaimed, hands up in a defensive way. "I-I just remembered I had something to do! And and, he just told me my shoes were untied! And I _didn't_ volunteer! I happened to have real bad luck!" She whined head hanging over her shoulders. Getting a way out, she snapped her face up crossing her fingers together and letting her eyes sparkle as ever. "Besides! I like Aoyama-kun! A-o-ya-ma-kuuun!" She added, hoping the two would find that a good excuse.

"Or maybe that's what you _want_ us to think!" Moe whispered doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, can we _please_ stop talking about Kisshu?" She begged pouting.

"Oh so you're on a first name basis now?" Miwa spoke before laughing, Moe soon joined after her.

By the time they stopped, they had already arrived to school. Ichigo was the first to change her shoes and place them in a cabinet, and before she headed to class, Moe's voice stopped her once again.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Aoyama-kun, guess who was the first to ask about a certain redhead that didn't show up yesterday." She uttered playfully, elbowing Ichigo.

"I heard he even called you?" Miwa added, moving closer to Ichigo.

The cat-girl felt a blush paint itself on her cheeks. And her friends' giggles were a proof enough of that.

"Hey you guys! Really?" She muttered shyly, looking down while walking to prevent anyone from seeing her red face.

"Well _yeah_! He obviously likes you!" They both yelled in unison, and Ichigo timidly smiled.

Seeing they arrived to their class, Ichigo made her way towards her desk and sat in her seat, heaving a sigh to calm herself from the little excitement that submerged her two minutes ago.

She looked to her left at the place Kisshu was seated. She couldn't describe the happiness she felt when she saw he wasn't there. She was still hanging on to the little hope of him actually not appearing ever again in her school. _But that doesn't settle it yet... _She thought, checking the watch on her wrist to see how much time there was left for the class to start before looking back at his seat.

_Ten minutes..._

"Looking for someone?" Moe asked turning towards her in the seat in front of her. She had that annoying playful grin on her face which made Ichigo frown and look away.

"No." She shot closing her eyes.

"I wonder how his hair looks from the back." Her friend wondered out loud, resting her face on her palm.

"How come he doesn't have to wear a uniform though?" It was the brown-haired girl's turn to wonder from the seat right on Ichigo's left.

"As if I'd know and care." The redhead answered, and Moe just shrugged.

The girl kept her gaze on the door, examining every student entering and leaving. She really really _really_ hoped he wouldn't show up.

Ichigo silently gasped when she felt vibration on her waist. She moved her hand towards her pocket to grab her phone, but she hadn't the slightest idea that it could be Masha who flew up just enough to attract Ichigo's attention without making himself visible to any other student.

"Ichigo! Alien! Alien!" He whispered, and Ichigo's eyes sprang upwards to the door.

"Ohayō, Koneko-chan." The playful voice she feared of appearing reverberated in her ear. She immediately turned around when she felt an arm rest on her shoulders.

"Kisshu!" She exclaimed jerking back, which alerted her friend in front of her.

"Oh, Ikisatashi-san! I didn't see you enter..." Moe said pointing at the door and turning towards Miwa who shared her same perplexed face.

"Oh were you waiting for me?" He queried, raising a green impressed eyebrow. He bent down to Ichigo's level and rested his elbow on the back of her chair, which made said-girl throw him dirty looks out of the corner of her eyes.

The blonde only waved and laughed, accepting the alien's joke which for her was only a way to start a conversation and therefore a friendship. "No no, you just popped out of nowhere as if you just...magically appeared in here."

Someone pressed her panick button for Ichigo suddenly began to tense. How could Kisshu be this careless to teleport himself in this class without using the _door_? True, it was his nature, but he should at_ least _start acting like a human now that he was _supposed_ to be one.

"Oh, did I?" Was his only response before straightening up again and letting out a chuckle. "It's okay, my heart already belongs to someone else anyways." He spoke before winking at the redhead.

Both her friends exchanged an amazement look, which made Ichigo's face literally go red. He went there. He actually went there. She couldn't deny anything now, especially to her friends. Was he planning to tell everyone that and embarrass her? What if Aoyama knew about that? Her friends' girly giggles only made it worse, she couldn't stop the clear manifestation of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, Ikisatashi-san," Miwa smiled and spoke from her seat. She pointed at herself then at her blonde friend. "I'm Miwa and this is Moe, we're Ichigo's best friends."

Kisshu looked from one girl to the other, taking in their names that he was obligated to memorize.

"Oh, I see the beauties only hang out with the beauties. I'm so glad to meet you. Ichigo's friends are my friends." He commented, and the girls allowed a blush as they giggled. "And ladies please, you can call me Kisshu." He smiled ever so innocently, Moe and Miwa wouldn't have taken their eyes off his genuine grin if the bell hadn't rung announcing the beginning of the class.

Kisshu made his way towards his desk, one seat separating his and Miwa's, but of course not before caressing Ichigo's hair playfully. He sat down and…slept?

Ichigo blinked.

Was he sleeping during the whole class? Where was his plan? When was he going to begin with it? Was there a _plan_ in the first place? He didn't sign up just to make her life more miserable did he? He had to have a plan…right?

Ichigo realized something after having these deliberations; she _wanted_ Kisshu to have a plan; something to kill them. If he didn't, then that only meant he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Which was _totally_ a disaster. She hated it. She hated how she couldn't do anything about it. To others, he hadn't done anything worth scolding for yet. She couldn't help but to keep her hand close to her pocket, where her metamorphosis charm was kept.

"Kisshu-kun is so kawaii, ne!" Moe whispered in front of her, looking towards –where Ichigo guessed- Kisshu.

She gave no reply. If she did, she knew it wouldn't be pretty. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Kisshu attending her school. Befriending her friends. What the hell was he _thinking_ about? He wasn't going to hang out with her now was he? If he was waiting for the moment she lets her guard down then he was going to wait forever. She wouldn't let him do what he came here to do. She will find out his plan, and when she does, she is immediately going to end it.

* * *

**I heard theres an awesome magical button called Review. why dont you try it its really awesome. 8D**


	5. Que le spectacle commence!

**Angel's Note: 1. hallo, been a while, ne? you missed me didnt you. ...no? whatever.**

**2. id like to point out that its 2: 05 am, im very tired, and im sure there are few mistakes here and there, but neh i was just too lazy to re-read and correct. =n=**

**3. this chapie is long. idk how that happened, i even lost track of time D8 *hence the 2: 05 am part***

**4. the title is french for "let the show begin!"..or something. it was said by Kisshu in the french version of the show. i just happened to remember it even though its been like 6 years since i had watched it ._. i re-watched it in japanse recently though.**

**5. i thank the reviewers/favs. i know i shouldve mentioned that earlier but neh, too tired to change it now. =n=**

**6. dont you just love Kisshu's laugh? i love it. i really do.**

**7. *finally* have fun~**

**8. EDIT: so i was reading what i wrote and saw there was a sentence cut off. why? idk. i can SWEAR i wrote it correctly. =w= *irritated she had to leave bed to get her laptop***

Unexpected

Chapter five: Que le spectacle commence!

During the whole period, Ichigo couldn't help but to look back and forth checking on the alien. As much as she wanted to believe his sleeping form, she kept having the feeling he was going to disappear as soon as her attention gets diverted to create a Chimera Anima and try to take over the school. Well, that _was_ what she thought in the beginning, but the idea of him not immediately attacking and attending the school officially; with the principal's affirmation -how did he even get that?- confused the girl. This time she lay her face on her palm and kept staring at the sleeping boy; his serene face, slow breathing and immobile figure, he _was_ asleep. But—

_Why can I not be convinced?_

It wasn't as if she should be blamed; not every day you have your enemy this close to you without being in the middle of a fight. Not every day you have your enemy talking to you casually as if nothing of the previous had occurred. And of course, not every day you have your enemy sleeping this defenselessly in front of you as if there was no adversary whatsoever between you. How could he allow himself to let his guard down –if he _was_ actually snoozing- knowing that there was a Mew-Mew two feet ahead of him? Didn't he really cherish his life? Or—

_Does he not see me as a good of a threat to him? _She thought narrowing her eyes. Was that why he didn't seem to care? It had to be it. Everything else didn't make sense. He knew, as long as she was at school, she couldn't transform. He knew she was harmless. Even as an invader, she couldn't believe he would go this low. Yet despite all that, in a small portion in the very back of her mind, that _was_ impressive for her. Typical Kisshu. Always has something up his sleeve.

_That jerk_.

Ichigo made a resolution before facing the board and the teacher with his incoherent words. As much as she didn't want to have any kind of interaction between them, she had to talk to him, as soon as she gets the chance to, and try to find out as much as she can the reason behind his appearance there and why he wasn't making any move yet. His wayward nature would never tolerate that. Even if his intentions _did _not contain any harm, damage or even distress to any of the students around the school, he would still be a nuisance and cause trouble one way or another.

He just didn't belong there. And would never do.

He actually thought he would fit in? Hiding his ears would never hide his true identity and his sole purpose on earth. And a small treaty to maintain peace in this place would never modify it. He was still her enemy, and she was still his.

Yet in spite of all that, she couldn't make up her mind. She never, _ever_, imagined he would resort to such method. Personal life was usually off-limits. She would have to go to school normally every morning, get back to the café to work, fight off some Chimera Animas, then return to her house to sleep. That was her typical life style these days; her routine. And on days-off, she went out with her friends or Aoyama; only to be interrupted again by the aliens.

However, how her encounter with the alien came about today, without drawing on souls and weapons –yet- provoked reconsideration; it didn't occur to her at all how those aliens lived their own lives when they weren't in battles. As far as she knew, they were always planning things. As vicious and belligerent as they seemed to be during combat, they most likely weren't the same ordinarily between each other.

_Yes, probably worse. _She mused.

She wanted to believe that mere possibility. But she couldn't. Because the way Kisshu's head was nested between his arms on his desk, back slowly going up and down with every breath he took that caused his green locks next to his face to sway, even his little open mouth, these all did nothing but prove her theory wrong. In reality, everyone has a tender side, and just like his hood, he must be hiding his under his thick plies of presumptuous guile and imperiousness.

Time seemed to fly by as the bell was soon heard outside the class followed by the noise the instructor made while gathering his belongings –many _many _books and papers- and leaving the place. Ichigo looked around stunned; on one hand, usually it took torturing endless hours for a minute to pass, however in the last couple of days, that didn't seem to be a problem. The matter was, on the other hand, how was she supposed to decipher those meaningless marks filling the whole board? She would surely have to ask one of her friends to do so.

"That's so hard and confusing, ne? I didn't get a thing." Moe proceeded, turning towards the redhead. Seeing her friend shared the same clueless face, she continued before giving her the chance to do so. "I'm guessing you didn't too. I suppose we're gonna have to count on Mi-"

Moe was about to address to her brown-haired friend had she not been cut off by said-girl's distracted attention. Both girls turned their focus to meet Miwa's curious face illustrated by two considerably raised eyebrows at the sight behind her. Following her startled gaze, Moe mirrored her friend's reaction while Ichigo kept the dull face on after taking notice of -not in Ichigo's case- the sleeping alien.

"I-is...Kisshu-kun okay?" Miwa wondered out loud, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"He probably doesn't take things seriously and only came here to mess around." The cat-girl shrugged and replied, not really an answer to her question.

"Honestly Ichigo, just give the poor guy a break." Moe retorted, eyebrows furrowing. Before Ichigo could have the chance to argue, the sound of a heavy object meeting the surface of the teacher's desk attracted the attention of the girls –and the whole class- to the woman formally dressed before them with her grip still attached to her black case. Whines and complaints were slowly hushed until there was nothing heard in class but the non-stop ticking sound of the clock. Ichigo pouted and rubbed her temple with her fingers; she was in no mood for history. Who could like it anyways? It is so...yesterday. And she only cares about the future.

_Aoyama-kun..._

Aoyama's face flashed for a couple of seconds in the girl's head as her cheeks were slightly colored in pink. Her ponders were washed off as fast as they came to her after her teacher's remark.

"Who's that sleeping in my class?" She asked straightforwardly, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes to get a better view of the sleeping student in the back. Everyone looked back and forth between the alien and the instructor; she was the kind of teachers that every student agreed on calling her strict and mean. Even for such an unnecessary matter as history –which she considered to be one of the most important ones; something Ichigo hadn't fathomed yet since it was no way it could be compared to math or science- the woman refused to have anyone degrading this subject or claiming it was a 'waste of time' since she took her job really seriously. And seeing someone sleeping in her class was definitely not placed in the top of her liking list.

Everyone remained silent, staring at one another waiting for someone to answer her question.

"You in the back, get up!" The woman raised her voice high enough to reach the back of the class. When the boy didn't budge, the student in front of him turned around and poked his shoulder a couple of times or even three to wake him up. And he succeeded. Kisshu's eyes –still closed- twitched as his lids shut even tighter trying to ignore the rude interruption of his slumber. When the poking didn't seem to have an end, he blinked several times before slowly opening his eyes a tiny fraction to take a look at his surroundings. And that was what made Ichigo, once again, begin to tense. Even if she wasn't reassured earlier about his posture, it was hell a lot better than having him lively awake now. Adding his expression; yeah that wasn't going to be pretty either. Apparently he was enjoying his little nap.

The redhead's grip around her charm was tightening by the second while watching every move the alien did. As far as she knew, Kisshu was mutinous and _so_ didn't like being controlled or told what to do. Especially by a mere _human_. Was he going to do anything about it? If that was the case...

She watched as he propped himself up against the back of the chair, a yawn escaping his lips while stretching his arms casually ignoring everyone's surprised stares. Loosening his muscles and heaving a long heavy sigh, he took a glance around him, allowing a questioning look to form on his face that matched his classmates'. It was as if he didn't know what was going on, where he was or why everyone was staring right at him.

"What's your name?"

Kisshu was wondering for a split second who the owner of the voice was before leaning to the side to come face to face with a sulky woman. He raised his eyebrows at the sight before him and childishly pointed an index at himself, making sure this being was _really_ addressing to him.

"Yes you. Stand up and remind me of your name." She commanded, crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

Every single student was paying attention to the two persons making the scene that wasn't quite common in those classes. Takahashi sensei was fairly known for her stern behavior and harsh teaching methods between the students there. She had a passion in regimenting children. No one really seemed to oppose her or even argue for they knew it was futile. They just didn't care and went along with it. How unfortunate for the new guy, she was surely going to inflict some sort of punishment for 'disgracing her subject'.

Ichigo fixed her gaze on the alien. Among all the students who seemed to be interested in what was about to happen she was the only one who was quite worried about the outcome. Kisshu, on the other hand, didn't hang back in showing a frown that illustrated his irritation. Who did that human think she was talking to him like that?

"Ikisatashi Kisshu, old hag." He shot folding his arms as well.

The teacher, taken aback by his audacious reply, looked at the students only to see them suppressing a laugh, which aggravated her more and made her stand firm on her ground without losing her hostile seriousness.

"Don't underestimate the value of our history, kid! And such attitude will not be tolerated in my class! To the principal's office!" She shouted, losing control of her composure bit by bit.

"I already know your pathetic history, humans." He announced darkly stepping aside from his desk. "And I was already going anyways. I don't like your attitude either, you're so cranky. I'm going to have to talk with Eiji about this." The tips of his lips curved up in almost a smirk; something that wasn't quite visible or noticeable by the others. If it wasn't a trademark of his Ichigo would have missed it as well.

Kisshu placed his hands in his pockets and coolly walked towards the door, not bothering to turn around to check his classmates' amused faces for he knew that he had just called the principle by his first name and didn't really care. Their giggles only made him more and more pleased and gratified. Even for Ichigo, she couldn't restrain herself from forming a smile, even if it was faint, and trying to hide it with her fingers.

Confused by the boy's attire as soon as they caught her eyes, she frowned in concentration, barely pointing a finger at him in an attempt to recall what the principal had informed her earlier in the morning.

"Y-you're...the new student?" She hesitated while wording the statement that was not a question. "Sorry about that, Ikisatashi-san. I didn't know, I—"

"Mou whatever." He cut her off reaching for the doorknob and opening the door, amusement never leaving his face. "I'm just going out for fresh air."

_Heh. Such an obediant old man._

His gesture brought Ichigo back from her bewilderment to reality. However, before he stepped out of the room, he looked towards Ichigo –who held his gaze- then winked, once again, and exited at once. That was when the redhead knew, he was indeed up to something, and now it was the time for it.

_I have to go after him! He can't get out of my sight!_

Working every cell in every muscle in her brain to come up with a fine logical excuse, she raised her hand high up in the air just enough for the anxious/nervous/confused teacher standing still before her to see.

"Sensei!" Ichigo shouted out of the blue, succeeding in catching the woman's eye whose answer was nothing but a simple "hm?". That was not just the teacher's reaction; all of the students shared the same perplexed look. Why on _earth_, would a teacher act like that and apologize for waking up a student during class? And Mrs. Takahashi out of them all? Had their minds not been so worked up by these facts they would have even heeded his little 'human' remark. Nevertheless, there _were_ exceptions.

Gulping and trying to ignore everyone's stares, Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." She announced getting on her feet, drawing up her legs even closer in an attempt to prove her point. She could almost feel the heat vaporizing the little droplets of sweat that made their way to her temple at her random request.

The question seemed to bring the instructor's brain back to its normal function for she was soon back to her old self and recovered from the unexpected misunderstanding that almost cost her her job. And possibly, life –but she did not know that and needn't to.

"You can hold it, Momomiya. I'm starting the lesson." She refused opening the book she had been holding and searching for a particular page.

"_But_-!"

Ichigo was not going to take a no as an answer. It was bad enough she had to humiliate herself in front of her classmates. It was not the first time she had to take such measures. She had made a lot of sacrifices for the sake of her stupid mission to confront their enemies. To save the planet. It was not something she could disregard or ignore. And she would not let a single woman stand in her way. Plus, she would not pass an opportunity like that; now was the perfect time to talk with him alone to at least try to glean anything out of the alien to obstruct whatever plan he had in mind. That was why she _had_ to get to Kisshu before it was too late. Waiting was definitely not an option. And there was nothing that would stop her from going no—

"You're not going anywhere, Momomiya. Sit down."

Or maybe there was.

"Hai." It didn't take her a second thought to take her seat. She hung her head over her shoulders and exhaled in desperation.

o-o-o

kisshu made his way through the hallways at a crawl. His hands were still hidden in his pockets and, despite his previous amused state, his mind was absolutely distant from any of that. He didn't take his eyes off the floor as he walked past the classes into another hallway. Nothing could be heard in the area other than his slow light steps.

Rolling up the gate that connected the building to the back-park of the school, he pushed open the metal door and allowed the delightfully warm sunrays to brush his face and the autumnal breeze to caress his cheeks and hair. He looked around the deserted place, in search of something that he wasn't bound to know exactly the reason behind it. He descended the couple of stairs and headed towards the bench as soon as he spotted it, and flopped on the seat before heaving a sigh and letting his head fall back facing the sky.

"What should I do now, eeh. It's harder than I thought." He murmured to himself closing his eyes just in time to prevent the little particles of dust blown by the wind to hurt his eyes. As soon as he heard the once-swaying leaves rest gently on the ground, he re-opened them and looked up towards the window of a certain class, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought.

"I have to get Ichigo to come with me or Pai would never let it go for as long as I'm living."

Yes, he would not. That was his chance to show his competence _and_ worthiness. He _had_ to convince Ichigo somehow to join forces. She had very interesting powers. So much that maybe they could help with Deep Blue's awakening.

How could he make sure?

He had to bring her with him.

He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and bringing his hand close to his face then rubbed his chin with his fingers. Although he was intensely contemplating what was ahead of him, he paid absolutely no focus at all.

"But," He whispered, his fingers pressing deeply into his palm

_'Aoyama-kun, I'm so glad!_

_Oh Aoyama-kun!_

_You're so kind, Aoyama-kun!'_

"...there's this problem of this Aoyama guy." He spoke his name ever so bitterly, a small "Che." escaped his lips.

The alien laid back again, his eyes following a certain puffy cloud. His face softened a bit at the serene scene in front of his eyes into an impassive one. Then, as if a magical radiating light bulb had appeared on top of his head, he expanded his eyes as realization hit him, and bit his lip thinking it through before talking himself into it.

"I-is it possible...could it possibly work..?"

At the idea that just popped in his head, his ears perked up in excitement, and his mood was immediately replaced by zealous, fervent hope. It was about time he starts with his plan, and if it successfully works, he won't be able to just prove his theory right, but also get his kitten to stop her snub and come along.

With his life goals being so close to materialize, he made his mouth to draw out in a wicked grin only to stop when it reached its maximum limit. It was soon followed by an evil yet childish laugh that completely occupied a good portion of time.

"This is going to be so much fun! Ahahaha!" He shrieked, grabbing his stomach which started to ache. Placing his hand on his forehead to calm himself down then extending his arms and legs in a stretch, he jumped on his feet and placed his hands on his waist looking around.

"I better hurry and proceed with my preparations." He spoke flying up in the air. Just before he disappeared to his other dimension, he paused and shook his head, causing his hood to fall back over his shoulders.

He wouldn't want Pai to ask about it.

o-o-o

_C'mon! C'mon!_

Ichigo was desperately looking up at the clock, counting the seconds till the end of her class and the beginning of the break. If stares could put holes in things, or set them on fire, she would have probably succeeded. She just hoped from the bottom of her heart that Kisshu didn't hurt anyone or take someone's soul. But since nothing could be heard from Masha –yet- she could say the world did not end yet.

It was only after the first ringing of the bell when she stood up pumping her fists in the air and shouting a "FINALLY!".

At her sudden cry, everyone turned their gazes towards her, including Moe, who stared at her oddly mumbling her name.

"Sorry guys, but I remembered I have something to do!" She apologized waving at her friends and leaving her seat to the door.

Both girls faced each other and shrugged. She must be hurrying to catch up with Aoyama again. However, that was not a look of eagerness or enthusiasm, heck, even nervousness, which she usually wore before meeting the boy. It was somewhat a look of...alarm? Concern? _Real_ urgency? What could it possibly be? Why was she acting so weird today?

In fact, it was not just today. She was acting in such bizarre manner ever since the previous day. After she showed up late. After Kisshu had appeared.

Could there be a connection? Or was it just a coincidence?

They had to find out.

Ichigo sprinted her way between the students, failing at making it without hitting a couple of persons per hallway. She yelled Kisshu's name several times, hoping the alien would hear her and save the searching effort, when he made no sign of his presence anywhere, she bent down hands on her knees, in order to catch her breath.

_I'm just going out for fresh air._

His voice replayed in her head.

_Is it possible...?_

The redhead straightened up, exasperation quite visible on her features. That was what she needed; work even in _school_. What had she ever done to deserve such thing?

Sigh.

She needed help.

As if someone had answered her silent prayers and sent her a sprinkle of help, something clicked in her brain.

"Masha, can you scan for aliens in here?" She asked following the fluff ball as it puffed bigger in the size of her face.

Fluttering its tiny wings eagerly for being asked for assistance, it replied, "Masha can! Masha can!"

And so Ichigo ran to one of the school doors, exiting the building to the park. Looking around in search of "green and brown", she descended the small steps without lifting her head off the students, examining each one with furrowed eyebrows. She walked a distance then stopped, turning to Masha who dismissed her hopes with a look of apology.

_I guess he already left..._

The cat-girl didn't know what to do. Even though part of her was totally relieved at the idea of Kisshu leaving, well, why wouldn't she be since he was nothing but a nuisance, another part was rather disappointed; she wanted to clear her doubts and talk him out of whatever stupid and immature thing he was pulling. Now she had to wait for tomorrow. She could have ended it right here, right now.

Ichigo was about to head back had she not heard a rustle behind her in the bushes. Raising an eyebrow at the unexpected noise, she stepped closer carefully in case of a sudden movement. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe Kisshu had decided to come back after all.

Another wave of disappointment hit her as her guess was awfully wrong. As she bent down to examine the bush up-close, she was startled when a panicked squirrel jumped on top of her head and fled away in the opposite direction, causing her to fall flat on her butt.

_I guess I'm being so paranoid that I started imagining things..._Ichigo thought, a light chuckle somehow managed to lighten up her mood.

The girl stood up and dusted herself, ready to go back and meet up with her friends.

She turned around and—

"Ko-n'ni-chiwa, Ko-neko-chan~"

If it wasn't for her quick cat-reflexes, she would not have been able to avoid the most-likely-to-be-uncomfortable bump in the head. The girl was so stunned she could not prevent herself from gasping and trying to hide it with her hand as she stumbled backwards.

Kisshu's face -once close to such an extent- was grinning at her upside -down as he kept observing every move and motion the girl did.

"Ichigo! Alien! Alien!"

"A little too late you floating ball of pink." He mocked propelling the creature away.

"K-Kisshu!" Was what the girl managed to say, bewildered by his _presence_ and the fact that he was flying on top of her upside-down. At her wavering, the alien could not help but lift his lips up in a wider smirk accompanied by his childish laugh.

"You were looking for me, weren't you, Koneko-chan? You needn't to worry about me!" He uttered taking out his hands from his pockets then crossing them behind his head.

The redhead, realizing what had just happened, immediately returned to her senses and looked around, afraid in case someone had seen the alien floating in mid-air. Wasn't he supposed to be a _human_ student? Didn't he know what he had put himself into? Unless he intended to cause a tumult or some sort of chaos...

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing? Get down!" She ordered grabbing his clothes and pulling him down.

In spite of her fear from someone discovering his identity, she hesitated with her gesture. Why should she bother to worry about such ridiculous thing? Perhaps, it was better if people find out. Perhaps, she would not have to deal with all of that anymore. If any of the student council were to discover such unnatural being walking among the students, they would try their hardest to kick him out and keep him away. It was their duty to ensure the kids' safety after all.

It didn't take long for the alien to stand back upright on his feet. Ichigo was at loss of words; she didn't know which question she should start with. All those queries she had wandering in her mind, they all wanted to come out at once. An awkward silence reigned before Ichigo started to form her phrase.

"Wh...just what...you...what are you _doing_ here? What do you _want_?" She spat desperately, fingers joining together in a fist.

Kisshu was taken aback by her query for he curved his eyebrows up questionably. Other than that, he didn't lose his cool. He only let his arm fall back to his side while the other rested on his hip. As hard as he tried to fake an aggravated face, he could not hide the trace of his customary smirk.

"I thought I _told_ you that I'm here to-"

"Cut the lies, Kisshu! Give it up already!"

The alien only eyed the unstable-looking girl down impressively, not managing to control his amusement anymore for his lips immediately pulled back to the sneer Ichigo was used to see. His lips parted; prepared to give away his retort, but then stopped, as his eyes flickered for a millisecond to his side. His malicious grin was sickening.

"_Fine_, Ichigo! Stop begging I'll go out with you!"

.

.

.

Ichigo gave him a blank stare, repeating his words over and over in her head to make _sure _he had just said that. It wasn't that his answer was far away from the one she had expected, but the topic was completely off as well! Was he hallucinating? Did he become that crazy?

The redhead was about to inquire about it had a voice too familiar not cut her off.

"I-Ichigo...?"

_Isn't that...?_

The cat-girl turned to where she had heard the voice only to jump out of her place letting out an "EEEP." by surprise of seeing both her friends slowing their pace towards her. They were as shocked and confused as she was, but their astonishment was more important for they had obviously got the whole thing wrong just by looking at their faces. Exactly like how the alien wanted it to be.

Both Ichigo's friends were curiously watching the alien, nodding a silent greeting when he took notice. For Ichigo to ask some other guy out –other than _Aoyama-kun_ for heaven's sake- only seemed unquestionably illogical! What could it be in that new student that made her change her mind all of a sudden? They turned their focus back to the redhead as soon as they heard their names.

"M-Moe...Miwa..." She stuttered, saliva suddenly becoming so hard to swallow. She wasted no time in thinking up of an excuse, but nothing appeared to be decent enough to believe.

"Are you...and...Iki–_Kisshu_-kun...?" Moe started but didn't need to continue.

This whole scene replayed in Ichigo's mind. It took her agonizing fifteen seconds of consideration before she understood it all. Before her eyes were shot wide open in disbelief.

Insert very loud gasp. "EEEH? He was just...I didn't...YOU GUYS UNDERSTOOD IT ALL WRONG I DID NOT ASK HIM OUT I SWEAR! HE MADE THAT UP! HONEST!" The girl panicked, moving all around them with her hands pressing against her skull. " ...tell them!" She finished addressing to Kisshu, whose demeanor was the absolute opposite of the girl. The redhead was almost certain she was at the point of a breakdown. She sent the alien diverse signs, gestures, anything to show her pleading of mercy to this one particular situation. He could torture her any other time he wanted.

Kisshu faced the girls waiting for his answer with an emotionless face that softened into a light chuckle.

"Ahah. Koneko-chan is right, I was just kidding!" He spoke ever so innocently holding out his index and middle finger in a peace sign.

Ichigo heaved a _very_ large sigh of relief. It was as if her life was depending on it. Well, it did, in a way. Since all her life revolved around Aoyama. If she loses him, she might as well jump off a building. And as content as she was, she knew Kisshu would hold this thing against her forever. He would never let it go. She owed him.

"Oh, I see..." Miwa finally replied, smiling in understanding.

"Say...Kisshu-kun," Moe started, bringing a finger up next to her mouth. "...why do you call Ichigo "Koneko-chan"?"

Aforementioned girl got alarmed. She _had_ to get him out of there. Or else...

"Eh? Isn't it obvious? It's 'cause she's—"

"AHAHAHA! I just remembered I _still_ didn't show Kisshu around!" Ichigo interrupted shutting the green-haired boy's mouth with both her hands. She kept pushing him further and further until they were separated with the girls by considerable distance.

"I'll see you guys later!" She shouted disappearing with the boy in a corner. The girls were only left staring at nothing.

Right after they walked in a bypass Ichigo thought was isolated enough to talk some sense into the alien, she let out the breath she had been holding and calmed herself down, before looking up at the alien again with a furious face that Kisshu had never seen before.

"How can you be this inconsiderate! I can't believe you have gone this far you—!"

"Shh...just calm down Koneko-chan." He muttered, placing his index in the middle of his smirk.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You almost exposed me as Mew Ichigo! You almost ruined my chance with Aoyama-kun! And you can't _believe_ the anxiety you have caused me by just _being_ here! Why should I _actually_ calm down!?"

"Because, Koneko-chan," He answered rising slowly off the ground with his bangs hiding his eyes. "...the show is about to begin!" He snapped throwing his hands out in the air, progressively increasing the volume of his sinister laugh.

A loud explosion coming from behind the building soon followed his gesture.

* * *

**review, it barely takes a minute but it makes me so happy. D:**


	6. compromise

**Angel's Note: 1. okay, before you all kill me for my lateness, IM SO SORRY! i swear i had school exams, and uni exams..and and..it was all horrible! i really didnt have time! ;n;**

**2. I REALLY THANK ALL OF THE REVIEWERS. TuT they really really REALLY make me happy. and they motivate me into updating faster. i wasnt actually planning on submitting one any time soon cuz im really busy, but i managed to write this one because i didnt want to let you down! - so sorry if it was kinda bad-written. i really apologize! *1: 30 am***

**Charlie'Rocker:**** IKR! i still cant believe it too! hes waaay better than him! im so glad were on the same page here. im also glad that i seemed to satisfy you by keeping them in character, im trying my best! :33**

**MigleA:**** yes, reviews DO make the writer happy. see? *points at self* IM SO HAPPY!**

**i thank everyone else who reviewed, i really love you guys. *w***

**3. i wanna clarify that the stuff written in bold are what the Chimera Anima is saying. (you know, the few words it talks... thing. and yes, this chapie has a Chimera Anima) just so you wont get confused. :3**

**4. lets review on some japanese in case youre not that familiar with the vocab!**

**-iie: no.**

**-yappari: i knew it, as i thought.**

**-temee: insult. i wont be using any swear words in here. :3**

**-saa: well then, cmon. (the meaning used in here.)**

**-shikkari shite: hang in there. be steady.**

**-nanda: what.**

**-kuso: shiz. again, no swear words. xD**

**-yokatta: im so glad.**

**those are it i guess..owo**

**5. have fun!**

Unexpected

Chapter six: compromise

Ichigo gasped and immediately turned around to face the location of the explosion that shook the grounds beneath her feet. Her eyes slowly widened at the sight of the thick gray smoke making its way to the sky, and coming all the way from the left side of the school building. A.k.a. the side which contained her classroom.

"Oh my god...Moe..! Miwa..!" The girl started, horrific thoughts beginning to form in her mind. "..._Aoyama-kun_!"

A mischievous laugh broke her thoughts as it escalated by the second.

"Ichigo! Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

Ichigo looked back and stared at the alien with half shocked half disgusted eyes. She opened her mouth to yell, scold, anything insolent towards Kisshu's unforgivable actions. When her anger and urgency thwarted her from using any of her colorful words, she clenched her fists and spun on her heels completely ignoring the amused boy behind her who apparently found the whole situation "enjoyable". How could he aim at a bunch of innocent helpless students? How could he ever live with himself? It was true his goal was eliminating the humans...but still!

Ichigo ran back towards the building looking left and right in search of her friends and her lover between the panicked crowds escaping the place. Turning around the corner to the main gate, the redhead froze as her shock was taken to another level. She couldn't move her eyes off the creature standing still in front of her. It was huge; about four times her height. Its black and white plumage were thick and puffy, so much that feathers almost as much hair as she had scattered around the area without making it seem it lost any at all. And next to those feathers on the ground, several students lay unconscious as well. It appeared somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something was strange though. It looked like as if the Chimera Anima was searching for something with its abnormal-looking hands coming out of its ostrich-like body. It wasn't attacking anyone at all. It had its head into the building, into one of the classes to be precise. Its arms moved so quickly they were difficult to see, fumbling inside the room and throwing everything that didn't seem to be its target outside.

A familiar snicker made Ichigo furrow her eyebrows and turn around to meet its owner, only to get more aggravated when she saw him approach her casually with his hands in his pockets as if nothing was wrong at all.

"That's entertaining, ne?" Kisshu said gazing at the debris then up at his Chimera Anima.

The cat-girl clenched her teeth as she showed no hesitation in grabbing her pendant and holding it close to her chest.

"Oh we'll see how entertaining it is alright!"

Making sure the coast was clear from any unwanted person who might see her transform, she kissed her metamorphosis charm and held it up in the air as she yelled the following.

"Mew-Mew Strawberry! Metamor-"

"As if I'd let you ruin my plan yeah!"

And with a swift movement of his hand that hit Ichigo's wrist, he sent her pendant flying away from her and the girl was left shocked rubbing her sore hand with the other.

"Y-you..!" Ichigo started addressing to Kisshu, but then let it go in favor of running after her golden charm. Stumbling on her way over the rocks and stones, little relief took over her as she let out a victory smile at the sight of her belonging lying on the ground. She extended her arm towards it, a couple of meters separating her from the object, before—

_Thump._

Ichigo didn't realize she had shut her eyes until she opened them again, figuring out the reason of the sudden pain all over her body. She tried standing up but alas, her endeavor failed big time.

"Get off of me! Let go! L-let...g-go..!" Ichigo shouted, moving in all directions in an attempt to shake the guy off her back.

"Never!" Kisshu shouted, fixing his grip around the girl's waist to prevent her from going any further.

Trying as hard as she can to suppress the pain, Ichigo extended her hand to reach her pendant four feet ahead of her. She dug her nails into the ground and began pushing herself forward, only to be impeded by Kisshu's weight on her.

"L-let..me.._go_!" She shouted, kicking the alien down in his stomach.

The green-haired boy grunted in pain as his hand wrapped itself around his sore stomach. Ichigo took advantage of his situation and crawled closer to her charm. Centimeters separating it from her fingers, tears of joy almost escaped her eyes at her victory; all she needed was to transform and everything could be over. She also gets to kick Kisshu's derriere for everything he had caused her lately.

"What! Blue_ panties_? I always thought they would be _pink_!"

The redhead stopped in her way and raised her eyebrows. What was Kisshu talking about _now_?

She looked back towards the alien lying on the ground behind her. She gave him a confused look before taking notice of his line of vision. Other words; where he was staring at.

"E-EEEHHHHHH" Ichigo cried, immediately shifting her position from lying on her stomach to her back. "...YOU PERV!" She pulled her skirt down to a lower level and gave him multiple kicks that intended to reach his face, however he was able to dodge them easily.

Kisshu's smirk widened when he sat on his knees on top of her and pinned her to the ground. He chuckled in amusement when he came face to face with Ichigo's red visage that almost matched her hair.

"Soon we'll be together, Ichigo." The alien whispered, his eyes –once so fierce and menacing- softening in a warm gaze.

Under his firm grip, Ichigo was avoiding the would-be-awkward eye contact with the boy who seemed to scare her bit by bit. She couldn't waste any more time, she had to save her classmates from that creature, she had to transform, if only Kisshu would get out of the way!

Kisshu grabbed the girl's chin and stared at her for while. He started leaning closer afterwards.

"Iieee!" Ichigo exclaimed slapping his hand away and shutting her eyes, as if that would erase the horrible image in front of her. Loud cries escaped her mouth as his hand re-took its place around her wrist and his fingers tightened strictly around them.

Struggling to get out of the alien's grip, the redhead saw something –someone- moving out of the corner of her eye.

"_Please_ Kisshu get _off_ ! G-get...off..." The cat-girl's whines and complaints were hushed down at the scene before her.

"Hang in there! I got you!" The person said from afar, aiding an injured student stand up while using his shoulder to support his arm. "Don't worry you're gonna be okay!"

Ichigo watched as her lover walked the tired student and helped him sit down on a nearby bench far from the monster. She saw him run back again towards the other couple of students, and didn't miss the earnestness in his features mixed with worry and concern.

_Oh Aoyama-kun, it's too dangerous, why won't you run away and save yourself? _

"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo whispered simmering down.

_You're the most caring person I know...you always choose others before yourself, yappari you __**are**__ the most perfect person I know! And I love you so much..._

As much as Ichigo was scared and concerned about her crush from being involved and getting harmed, she let out a kind smile. Something she got used to do around Aoyama. Nothing he had ever done upset or bothered her. It was always the best of times when it included him.

Kisshu noted the change of behavior in the girl beneath him. Did she give up that fast?

The alien tilted his head in confusion and gazed at his love for a second. At this very moment he couldn't explain the complacence and happiness that filled every bit of his body. He never thought he would be this relieved and satisfied; now that Ichigo was on his side everything was so much easier, rescuing his people was surely more possible now!

The green-haired boy laughed in felicity. He opened his mouth to say something, but got perturbed when he took notice of Ichigo's distracted gaze. Following her stare, his mouth dropped after seeing what he had seen.

There he was.

The one he hated the most.

The one because of whom his plans were failing.

His contentment got crushed by the heavy weight of wrath and fury. His mouth once curved in a delightful smile was replaced by raged lips that hid half of his clenched teeth. Why did he have to appear _now_? Why _him_?

"_Temee_..." Kisshu murmured, fists shivering by his side. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, for this human was totally not worthy of his pique.

"But it's okay..." He began, a faded smirk taking the place of his frown. "...because I was ready for this! SAA CHIMERA ANIMA!"

The shout couldn't be missed by Masaya who looked up from the guy he just helped then around in search of the source of the sound.

_**Aoyama. Aoyama.**_

Ichigo couldn't miss the bird-like creature taking its head out of the building then standing still examining the area.

_**Aoyama. Aoyama.**_

Perceiving the human in front of it, the Chimera Anima charged towards him, unknown to Aoyama what was behind him.

"AOYAMA-KUUUN!"

_That voice..._Aoyama thought.

"Momomiya-san?" Masaya asked catching Ichigo's eyes.

For the whole couple of seconds when they acknowledged each other's presence, the dark-haired boy was wondering why Ichigo had this terrified look in her eyes, and wait, was that _Kisshu_ on top of her!?

_Ichigo...I have to protect Ichigo..._

Aoyama intended to walk towards the redhead, but things didn't go the way he thought it would.

_**Aoyamaaaaa**__._

With a blink of an eye, Masaya was no longer standing on his feet for he was now flying in mid-air.

"WOAAHHHH." The boy screamed, terrified from the long distance separating him from the ground.

"AOYAMA-KUN! I'M COM—!" Ichigo turned her gaze back towards the alien, only to find him missing.

"That's _so _fun, ne Ichigo?" His playful voice answered her wonders and she looked back; back at the alien standing on his ground with her charm being thrown in the air then caught with his hand as if to taunt her.

Ichigo stood up at once and glared at him with a look that didn't show any threat but complete concern and urgency.

"Give me my pendant back Kisshu! I..I have to save Aoyama-kun!" The cat-girl ordered, closing the distance between them.

"Why should I? I already went through the trouble of making this Chimera Anima, even though it helped me get rid of that hag!" The alien replied, pointing a thumb behind him then breaking into hysterical laughter.

Ichigo side-stepped and took a look behind him in the bushes. She gasped when she saw the familiar face and formal clothes of no other than her history teacher.

"K-Kisshu! You...! You said you wouldn't hurt _anyone_!" Ichigo yelled, looking back and forth between the alien and her lover to check up on his wellbeing.

"Mou Ichigo! That was _yesterday_! You didn't think I meant that for _ever_ did you? Oh you silly Koneko-chan!" He made a cute face at the end of his talk, which made Ichigo more and more aggravated. "...well I better catch my first seat to the show! Jaa Ichigo! Hahaha!"

"No _wait_!" The redhead tried catching the alien before he disappears, but she was too late.

"Kisshu? Kisshu!? _Kisshu_!"

A pained scream reverberated through the place, and Ichigo found herself lost as for what to do. What was she supposed to do _now_? She couldn't transform, how could she help Aoyama?

The redhead bit her lip and dashed towards the creature. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but she had to do _something_ to save him.

Another scream escaped the poor human's lips as the monster pressed against his body even tighter, and Ichigo's heart was torn to pieces.

"Aoyama-kun! Shikkari shite! Aoyama-kun! _Aoyama-kun_!"

She looked around her, searching for any object that could be used as a weapon. When she found none, she began picking up rocks then throwing them at the creature. She had to distract it to make it let Aoyama go since she couldn't do anything to get rid of it. It was all in the other Mews' hands.

"Do you actually think that'll work Ichigo?" His amused voice popped out of nowhere however Ichigo couldn't identify his location. "...give it up! You'll get over it! He has no chance of surviving anyways, hahaha!"

Ichigo's lips started to tremble as all her attempts at suppressing the tears were failing. She took a deep breath to settle her composure and tried again, this time all the way while calling out his name. He wouldn't die on her right? That wasn't the way her love story was going to end...right? She will save him in the end. One way or another...she will. She always saves people, he had to survive...

"Run..away..Momomiya..san.." Masaya managed to whisper through his smiling lips. His eyes soon closed afterwards. Seeing that made Ichigo incapable of holding the tears in anymore.

"Aoyama-kun? Aoyama-kun?! AOYAMA-KUN!"

_**Aoyama?**_

When no answer was received, the girl fell on her knees tears running down her cheeks.

"K-Kisshu! Where are you?! PLEASE! Save him! Don't take him from me! I beg you!"

Kisshu clutched his fists tighter.

"Saa finish him off, Chimera Anima!"

"NO! Aoyama-kun! AOYAMA-KUUUN!"

_**Aoyama. Aoyama.**_

Aoyama's body falling nimbly to the ground was unexpected to Ichigo. She gasped when she saw him meet the ground, however she felt a mountain get off her chest after hearing his continuous coughs. He was still alive.

"N-nanda..?!" Kisshu exclaimed, appearing ten meters away from the twosome. "What the hell's wrong with..?!"

_**Aoyamaaa.**_

Had she not been so occupied with Aoyama's safety she could have easily dodged the monster's fingers reaching for her. Instead, she found herself in the merciless grip of the creature getting pulled away from Masaya towards whom her arms were fully extended.

"AAAHHHHH."

_**Aoyama! Aoyama!**_

"You piece of..!" Kisshu shouted taking a step closer with a fist raised next to his face. "...that's not Aoyama you _tard_!"

The alien was ready to fly to command his monster, if voices didn't interrupt him from doing so.

"Aoyama-kun!"

"Someone help him!"

"Aoyama!"

"Momomiya-san!"

"Oh my god!"

The green-haired boy hesitated for a moment. A lot of students were gathering behind him panicking at the matter, while others just stood there and watched.

"_Kusoo.._!" Kisshu cursed under his breath.

What made things even worse for him was the guy whom he intended to kill getting up and propping himself on his elbows.

"M-Momomiya-san? Momomiya-san!" He yelled, pain compelling him to fail his attempt of getting up.

"The hell made you think that I'd let _you_ save her temee!"

Kisshu was about to summon his swords, if he wasn't quickly reminded of the human crowd watching behind him. He was supposed to be one himself. If he wished to stay with Ichigo in that school, he couldn't blow his cover.

"_KUSO_!"

The alien looked around, scanning the place for any decent weapon. His eyes landed on a bamboo sword, which was more than enough to ask for. He snatched the shinai from the student's hand ignoring his complaints and charged towards the monster, without forgetting to send a death glare to Aoyama when passing next to him.

"Hang in there Ichigo! I won't let it hurt you!"

The alien succeeded in landing several hits and kicks on the Chimera Anima's long legs. Finally losing its balance, the creature let Ichigo go from its grip and fell backwards, smashing a couple of cars and a tree on the way.

"Aaaaahhh!" The redhead screamed closing her eyes while falling down.

"Don't worry I got you!"

_Thump._

The cat-girl hesitantly opened her eyes to come face to face with a grinning, satisfied Kisshu.

"No need to thank me, Koneko-chan!" He teased, his innocent face not prospering in fooling the young girl.

"You—!"

Ichigo opened her mouth to scold him and pushed him away to get down, but everyone gathering around them in a circle made her stop in her way. Both human girl and alien boy looked from one student to another, cheers and applause occupying their mouths and hands.

"Great job dude!"

"You saved Momomiya-san!"

"You did it!"

"You're the man!"

To say Kisshu wasn't taken aback by all of the compliments would be a complete lie. The surprising part about it, would be Kisshu _actually_ enjoying it. He laughed at the crowd, nodding in approval at everything they said. He even held Ichigo tightly and rose her a bit high up in the air as if she was the golden trophy of his victory.

"Thank you, thank you, that was nothing, really!" He replied, arrogance sickening the redhead to the bone. She pushed herself up and freed herself from his grip, making her way through the large groups of students enclosing them.

"Ribbon, Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!"

Ichigo turned to where the alien monster was once lying only to see it vanish letting out "_**Aoyamaaaaaa**_" behind worried looking Minto and Lettuce. The girls, still in their Mew-Mew form, ran towards Ichigo who sighed in relief at the sight of her comrades.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?!" Minto queried, checking her up and down for any cuts or injuries.

"Shirogane-san informed us there was a transformation signal that was cut off. And why are your eyes this red? What happened?" It was Lettuce's turn to question.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, thanks guys! It was just—"

"ICHIGO!"

Aforementioned girl turned around to get pulled in a tight hug by one of her best friends.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again Ichigo!" Moe cried, staining the redhead's uniform with her tears.

The cat-girl giggled at her friend. "I'm fine..Moe..I really am." She patted her back, nodding at the Mew-Mews a silent "I'll-talk-to-you-later-you-should-leave-now".

Minto and Lettuce nodded at each other in their turn, then took one last glance at Ichigo before taking their leave.

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Miwa scolded, pulling Ichigo in another hug.

"Eheh...I guess I always have bad luck, ne?" She tried joking around, however she immediately got reminded of a matter. "Where's Aoyama-kun? He _did_ make it right?!" She asked running to where he was last seen.

"Don't worry Ichigo! They took him to the hospital, they said he's gonna be okay!" Miwa answered, a smile lifting her lips.

"Oh, yokatta..." Momomiya sighed placing her hand on her heart. She couldn't describe how relieved she was knowing that Masaya was okay and he wasn't badly injured, which, if it was the case, would have made her go on a rampage.

"I think you should go home and rest for now Ichigo, you've gone through enough for one day..." Miwa suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The redhead stared at the spot Aoyama was once lying on then nodded, faking a smile to her besties and giving them one last hug.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then alright? Jaa ne!" She said lifting her hand in a wave.

Both girls waved back and headed their way, turning to check up on Ichigo few seconds afterwards.

"Poor girl, I hope she's really okay..." Miwa started, a look of concern replacing her usual smiley face.

"I know...not every day you get caught by a monster like that...that must have been terrifying for her!"

If only they knew.

o-o-o

Unlike her mundane walks, this time Ichigo could barely be considered walking. She kept stopping in her place every five seconds to make up her mind, which apparently was a hard task. She still couldn't believe it, how close she was about to lose Aoyama. She barely fathomed how the monster had let him go and he was able to make it in the first place. The girl should have expected that. Why didn't she? She swore she wouldn't be letting her guard down. But it wasn't as if she _did_ let her guard now, she knew something was up, nevertheless she never considered it would be after _Aoyama_.

_Gome ne, Aoyama-kun, this was my entire fault and I dragged you with me..._

Ichigo rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. All she did was causing him pain. How could she ever be a good girlfriend?

Again, it wasn't as if she had the choice. Plus, it was that alien's entire fault anyways.

"UGH that Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled rising her fist. "...next time I see him I'll—!"

"Thank me for saving you from that monster of doom? No need to honey I'm always there for you!" The boy appeared next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "But if you _do_ insist on recompensing me I _do_ have an ide-"

"You..!" Ichigo shouted vigorously moving his arm away. "...unless you wanna have your butt kicked you better—!"

"What? Leave you be? Jee that's not very nice of you Ichigo." The alien faked a heartbreaking face, which, of course, the girl did not believe.

"Oh, because attacking my school _and_ Aoyama-kun was nice at all?!" She stepped in front of him and slammed her foot on the ground, something that made Kisshu take a step back.

"I love you Ichigo and I want to be with you." His face darkened as well matching Ichigo's face.

"Okay, so far, I was really being nice! but now, that's it! Leave me be or else I'll make you!"

Kisshu snorted. "I don't think you can without _this_." He smirked taking out her pendant and holding it in front of her with his two fingers for her to see.

"Give me that!" The redhead said going for the charm that got held up high out of her reach.

"Not until you promise you won't keep trying to kick me out of the school and treat me like a friend!"

"What?! And repeat today's incident? No way!" The girl tip-toed and jumped higher, she still couldn't make it. "You'll only gonna cause trouble! Embarrass me! Worry me! _Expose_ me! I seriously don't have to go through any—"

"I'll stop." Kisshu interrupted, voice flat and determined. "I promise I won't attack anyone while I'm on the school grounds. And I promise I won't expose your identity."

Ichigo was taken aback by the alien's words. She never really considered he would say such thing, not that it mattered.

_Aoyama-kun..._

"No way!"

The alien sighed in exasperation. He snapped his fingers and her charm disappeared, which made Ichigo take a step back.

"Fine then, you better go make another one of those. And think of a way to stop me from coming _every_ single day and make a _new _Chimera Anima that will follow your _precious_ little Aoyama—"

"Don't you dare touching him!"

"You wanna bet, Ichigo?"

Silence.

Silence followed after that.

At that very moment, Ichigo wished she could stab herself to death and end this tormenting nightmare. She hated it. She really really hated it. After figuring out Ichigo's only weakness, he had already won, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine." The redhead murmured. Her voice was so low even Kisshu's long ears couldn't detect it.

"What?"

"I SAID FINE. WHATEVER. As long as you keep your promise! _And_ not embarrass me in front of Aoyama-kun or try anything suspicious!"

"What? No wa—" Kisshu was about to object, if Ichigo's glare wasn't as threatening as ever. "Fine. Then you have to keep it a secret, which means, none of the other Mew-Mews should know. I'm not in the mood for a fight every day. And even though I'm giving you your pendant, you must not try anything against me. If you break one of those rules, the deal's off and I get to kill_ whoever_ I want. "

Even though it was not specified, the cat-girl knew whom he was talking about.

"FINE!" She shouted, turning back to her way.

_Okay, calm down Ichigo, it's not that bad, you can take care of it, as long as Aoyama-kun is safe. Yes, you can do it. You...can do it..._

Said-girl took a deep breath then exhaled, clearing out her mind from all the negative thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at the sound of footsteps behind her, which made her look back to see none other than the alien boy himself.

"WHAT?" She asked/yelled. A vein popped out of her forehead.

"What do you mean "what?" koneko-chan? As your new good classmate, I get to walk you home!" Kisshu exclaimed hugging her from behind. Ichigo's eyes widened.

**dont you wanna know whats gonna happen in school now that Kisshu is there with Ichigo's satisfaction? REVIEW! XDD im really starting to get ideas for this fic im loving it. ;DD**


	7. new beginning

**Angel's Note: 1. ta-dah! im here! i was having a bad day yesterday and then at night i got reviews that motivated me. yes it does make a difference. xD so yeah wrote a chap. a long one too.**

**2. i thank the reviewers. i guess you already know how much i love you. *w* i also thank the ones who dont even have accounts for doing so, i really appreciate that. :33**

**Charlie'Rocker:**** yes, it WAS close. its just more believable if he didnt die. so yeah, i was disappointed as well. *major aoyama hater* and i think i changed my mind about killing him. i may do that, at the end, but im still not sure, maybe ill do voting? *shrugs* also im trying to make it as episode-y as possible. so it wont be just about the school, but also about her home, cafe, etc.**

**3. i dont have much to say really, other than i have some SERIOUS exams to study for. so neh. xD hope you like the chappie. :3**

**4. disclaimer: some parts of this chap were taken from episode 25. there are some changes though.**

Unexpected

Chapter seven: new beginning

Ichigo fell silent for a moment. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind at the thing that had just occurred, and none of them were any good. How did things get to this, she did not know. What she _did_ know however was that things were going out of control. If Kisshu were to do whatever he likes there...

The redhead closed her eyes shut and pushed the alien's arms away from her running away. She didn't care that she had missed the right turn that lead to her neighborhood, or that she didn't even take her charm from the alien, she just wanted to get away from him as much as she could. And that's what she did.

She sniffed again as another tear fell to her cheek. Her eyes didn't seem to dry out yet in spite of all the crying she had done that day. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, there was nothing to cry about at that moment, but she still needed to let everything within her out; all that was happening with her lately, it was too much for her to handle. Especially Aoyama. Now she had to be extra careful and prevent him from running into Kisshu.

_Wait...what if he had seen Kisshu flying or disappearing?! Or even worse, what if he had seen him on top of me and...his mind went somewhere else..?!_

At that idea, Ichigo's heart raced. If he knows Kisshu was dangerous, he will cause a fuss. And if that was the case, that might not please Kisshu and it may lead to a bigger chaos in which the green-haired boy might kill Aoyama. Even if he _didn't _doubt Kisshu's identity, he might believe that...maybe...she and Kisshu...

_No!_

Ichigo froze in her place and tried to calm herself down to think carefully about it. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform and erased every trace of tears on her face. She just made a deal with Kisshu –he better keep it because if he didn't, she didn't know what she would do- so what was she panicking about? If she follows the rules to their deal, he won't touch a hair of Aoyama's head. And the teasing...she could handle it.

Ichigo deeply inhaled then exhaled.

She headed home.

o-o-o

Sakura stood up from the small mattress on the ground and rushed towards the house's door. She couldn't care less that she wasn't well-dressed for going out and that she still had her apron on, she just wanted to check on her little girl!

Yes, she knew what was going on. She saw it. Everyone did. It was broadcasted on TV; gigantic monster attacks a high school in Tokyo. It was horrific; the panic, the screaming children, the destruction, the chaos, they were extremely lucky it only ended by a couple of injured students. But what made it worse for the poor mother, was seeing her daughter trapped between that dangerous creature's fingers. Even after she had seen she was rescued, she still couldn't stop her heart from beating this fast. And out of hurry, she took extra time to put on her shoes for she stumbled over them several times. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door, ready to hasten towards the school, if she didn't almost bump into the girl with the matching hair and eyes.

Ichigo was standing by the door with her hand out –apparently she wanted to open the door as well- and her eyes widened a bit at the unexpected sight of her mother.

"Ichigo..? Ichigo!" Sakura yelled, recovering from her shock and pulling her daughter in a tight hug.

Said-girl was silent for a moment and hesitated before wrapping her arms around her mother. Not that she wasn't the hugging type or anything –she always dreamed of embracing Aoyama- but she was too distracted and deep in thought that she didn't expect any of this. Sakura soon let go of the girl and grabbed her shoulders, quickly checking her up and down.

"Are you okay Ichigo? Are you hurt?" She asked, fixing her eyes on hers. "I saw it on TV, did that thing hurt you anywhere?!"

For a second, Ichigo was about to laugh, she didn't know why, but she was this close to losing her ability to bring her inexplicable chuckle under control. In a matter of fact, she _did_ know a little why she found it funny. Think about it this way; her mother was incredibly worried about her because of a simple Chimera Anima that caught her. What would she do if she knew that she was a Mew-Mew who had done this millions of times, with actual more dangerous creatures, risking her life every day fighting off aliens? Yeah that would be interesting to see.

Instead of laughing Ichigo settled on letting a warm smile draw on her face as she lowered her mother's arms and nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry mum, I'm really fine." She affirmed, hugging her once again.

"I'm so glad, Ichigo," Sakura sighed in relief, still not being able to erase the signs of restlessness in her voice. "...come on let's get in, you need to lie down, I'll make you something." The elder suggested, enveloping the cat-girl's shoulders with her arm and leading the way inside their home.

Upon entering, Ichigo stepped away from her mother's grip and stood in her place, Sakura soon stopped and looked back at her questionably tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not really in the mood but thanks anyways mum, a little rest should be fine." She assured smiling genuinely.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie? We can always go have a check u—" The elder approached the younger and intended to touch her face, but the latter immediately stepped back and nodded enthusiastically.

"Un! I'm fine! Don't worry!"

Sakura was still not convinced of her daughter's state, but nodded nonetheless. Before she turned around to resume her work in the kitchen, she stopped Ichigo before she went to her room and started again.

"Tell Aoyama-kun thank you for me will you? He was the one who saved you right? Couldn't see him clearly on TV..." Sakura's eyes furrowed for a split second but immediately returned back to normal. "...but there's no mistaking in that protective tight hold of his eeeh?" She winked at her and giggled, expecting her daughter to follow her gesture. Instead, the redhead remained calm and didn't give the slightest nod as an answer. Something that Sakura found strange. Was it because she was shy?

It wasn't as if Ichigo could answer that question. No. It was not Aoyama. It was the psycho stalker of an alien who intends to eradicate humanity. Because yeah, that would make a good reply.

Looking for a way to make things less awkward, the elder tried carrying on with her talk. "...oh and tell him the new look doesn't suit him much, he looks out of this place." She said finishing the conversation with a slight chuckle.

_You have no idea. _Ichigo thought, annoyance quite visible on her face.

Her mother ceased the laughing and stared at her weirdly. Ichigo was not okay after all.

"Ichigo are you—"

"I'm fine mum, honest, just need a little rest, I'll be in my room!" She yelled waving her hand and running up the stairs.

Something was wrong for sure.

Sakura decided to wait a bit before checking up on her. Maybe it was just that day's incident affecting her mind.

* * *

"We are currently executing the new operation. Specifics will be reported as soon as more data is gathered." Kisshu affirmed, kneeling down next to his comrades in respect for their great master.

"Alright, you must not disappoint me anymore." Their master spoke ever so calmly. He needn't to shout or yell to show his authority for they all knew they had to follow his orders whatever they were.

"Ha." The threesome agreed, before the beaming light disappeared and everything was back to normal in their dimension.

"How long are you going to hide that from Deep Blue?" Pai immediately began, standing up and shifting his gaze towards Kisshu.

Aforementioned boy didn't seem to be a bit bothered by his question even if it was indirectly meant to doubt his loyalty towards Deep Blue. Or hey, perhaps that was the case.

"Just for a while, we now know it's in the ground around Tokyo." The teen alien answered nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Taruto asked, looking a bit worried.

"Since our information is reliable this time," Saying that, a screen popped in front of them supporting what Pai had to say. "...I have sent Chimera Anima that can sense the ore. As long as the Mew Aqua is in the ground around Tokyo, they will continue to dig until they find it."

They all observed as the creature in the screen made its way deep underground. It didn't stop going further even for a second.

"However we should deal with the girls." Kisshu spoke breaking the silence. At that Pai narrowed his eyes at him waiting for the teen to continue. "...since Chimera Mole is causing so much destruction, they should already know what we're doing." He reasoned, becoming more excited as the thought left his mouth.

Unlike Pai who grew suspicious about the whole thing, Taruto seemed to go along with the problem Kisshu had considered.

"What shall we do then?" The young boy queried, completely oblivious of the eldest's doubtful visage.

"Distract their attention, by causing greater commotion above ground. Remember what our other duty is; to get rid of mankind."

After clearing his point, Kisshu lifted his hand up in the air, and a grayish white object appeared in his hand.

"What's that?" Taruto questioned approaching the thing to take a better look.

"A cocoon." Was Kisshu's only answer.

"It was wise of you to ask to cooperate with us again, Kisshu, but I hope this isn't one of your immature acts. We're completely serious about this and you don't have to prove your point anymore." Pai interjected, staring at Kisshu out of the corner of his eyes.

Kisshu smirked.

"Trust me Pai, I'm absolutely certain about this." He assured giving him one last glance then turned around.

_Deep Blue, I will disclose your identity with the power of the Mew Aqua._

* * *

Ichigo lay down on her bed with only half of her face emerged out of the pillow. Her face was unusually impassive. Everyone knew Momomiya Ichigo was full of emotions and hyperactivity, which was why having such an expression, was odd.

She rolled her eyes to the photo frame neatly –sacredly- placed on her nightstand then grabbed it, drawing it up for a closer view.

_Aoyama-kun..._

If only she could move back to that day and avoid meeting Shirogane. Things would have been much easier.

_Maybe I __**should**__ tell Shirogane about all of this? He must have some kind of solution…he __**has**__ to..._

_If you break one of those rules, the deal's off and I get to kill __**whoever**__ I want._

"Iieeeee!" Ichigo sat up shaking the thought out of her head. "I can't risk having him after Aoyama-kun! Aww man…" She hung her head over her shoulders in despair. "...maybe going to the café will take my mind off these things..."

And with that she got off the bed and headed to the door.

* * *

"Uh-huh, this is a good place!" Kisshu exclaimed, flying next to the top of the tower and fixing his cocoon firmly on it.

"Isn't that cocoon getting bigger?" Taruto asked from where Kisshu was once flying.

"Yeah, it's growing." The teen answered seeming proud. He flew back next to the younger alien and examined his work. "...an adult moth will come out in a few days."

Taruto raised his eyebrows.

"An adult moth?"

"It has high levels of pollutants in its body. When an adult moth hatches, the pollutants will be carried by the wind and spread through Tokyo in a few hours. Mankind will be eliminated."

Taruto loved what the alien next to him had just said and let out a mischievous laugh.

"Wonderful." He commented, before both of them teleported out of the place.

* * *

Everyone watched with extended eyes as their Mew leader dropped yet another tray of drinks on the ground that became fairly sparkly by the small glass pieces everywhere.

"Gome ne." She said flatly, for the seventh time.

"There's something wrong with Ichigo-onee-chan, na no da."

All the girls -minus Ichigo- stared at Pudding then at each other for a moment. Everyone knew she was right. And at times like that, it was either the girl was extremely exhausted, or something had happened between her and her _lover_.

"Perhaps Aoyama died in today's attack?" Minto suggested, not bothered by the cat-girl's melancholy. She winced when another crashing noise came out and almost dropped some tea on her perfectly clean dress.

"D-don't say that Minto-san! Plus I heard there were no casualties..." Lettuce replied from where she was standing next to Minto. Said-girl just shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

"Let's go ask her and find out, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. She was about to go her way but was immediately interrupted by the oldest Mew.

"Don't interfere with her personal life. If she wanted to tell us she would have done that herself."

Everyone turned their gaze to see Zakuro walking towards them with an empty tray in her hand. She placed it on the table next to Minto's cup and ignored the looks given to her in favor of watching Ichigo's clumsy actions. "...but we need to fix that before we run out of glass utensils."

"I guess I'll just go talk to her."

Lettuce didn't know that going to talk with the redhead could be so risky, for when she was a meter away from her she almost ran into the open doors of the café's kitchen.

"What do you mean you ran out of plates? It's not like it's that crowded in he—" Shirogane turned around and was surprised to see Lettuce who almost bumped into him. He shifted his gaze from the girl with the glasses to the café, only to have his jaw drop by the big number of broken glass on the ground around Ichigo.

"What the hell _happened _in here?!" He addressed to Ichigo approaching her.

The redhead appeared to wake up from her trance and looked up at the blond murmuring an "Eh?"

"How could you be this stupid and careless Ichigo?! Honestly..!"

The cat-girl looked around her in surprise, obviously didn't notice she had caused all of that. In contrast of what she had thought back in her room, working at the café didn't help her get rid of the bad thoughts at all, which made her somewhat annoyed.

"—if it was one or two it would've been fine but this? You're not taking your job seriously!"

Before Shirogane stepped in, Ichigo was already going through a bad day. Last thing she wanted was him criticizing her and scolding her as always.

"—why are you being such a kid Ichigo? Is delivering some orders that hard?"

She had it.

"Stop bugging me why don't _you_ do it!?"

"You already know I have my own work back _there_!" He yelled pointing at the kitchen door.

"Then hire someone else since I don't seem to satisfy you! I'm done with this work! I'm done with everything! It's not causing me but trouble!"

"You know I can't do that! You're the only one capable of that and you know it! Suck it up and understand your responsibility!"

They both fell silent afterwards. It wasn't because of everyone's, including the customers, stares. Neither of them really cared. They just didn't want to carry on with this conversation. Shirogane was the first to make the first move and go back to the backroom. Ichigo slowly made her way to the broom and began sweeping the floor, guilt building up in her.

_Just never mind him Ichigo. Shirogane's always an unappreciative jerk. Even if he's taking a lot of responsibilities too..but..he should understand what I'm going through. Maybe a simple apology later..yeah..that should do it..._

Ichigo kept brushing the glass until two feet in front of her popped out of nowhere. She looked up to see a smiling lettuce, who grabbed the broom and motioned her to go after him.

The cat-girl was about to argue, however she ended up sighing and thanking the green-haired girl in front of her.

She ran to the kitchen and looked around for the Mew project leader. There wasn't but Akasaka, who understood her demand and pointed at his right towards the stairs. Without forgetting to bow before him, she ran down the stairs and pushed the storage room door open, causing Shirogane to jump from his place on the chair in front of the computer.

"Didn't anyone teach you to open the door slowly? Or knocking?" He uttered moving ninety degrees to face her.

To tell the truth, Ichigo didn't know what to say. She just wanted to fix things to lessen the burden on her back. She already had enough on her plate to worry about.

"Eto..." She began looking away. "...I apologize at my lack of focus." She stated it so quickly.

Shirogane raised an eyebrow at her. Instead of a mockery, he sighed.

"Alright, Ichigo." He answered returning to his screen.

_Is that the best he can do? _Her eyebrows twitched as a vein popped on her forehead at the thought.

Seeing her standing doing nothing, he couldn't help but remark after a slight chuckle.

"You can go now."

Ichigo almost lost her balance.

"You—!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. She swallowed her anger –pride- and let it go, mentally counting to ten.

"I was already on my way." She justified turning on her heel and putting her hand on the doorframe. She never moved though.

"Say, Shirogane..."

Said-man was surprised at her genuine calm tone she used. He gave her his full attention.

_Come on! Tell him Ichigo! He can help you!_

_Do it! He can put an end to it!_

"..."

She heaved a sigh and lowered her hand.

"Never mind."

o-o-o

It was already afternoon when Ichigo had left the café. None of the work was able to distract her. She knew she had to face her problems, but she just couldn't!

_Maybe I should just leave the country and live somewhere far far away where no one can find me._

For a moment, that seemed to be the best solution she had come up with so far. Although it was dismissed in no time.

_There's no way I'd leave Aoyama-kun on his own. Which reminds me..I still didn't check up on him!_

How could she be this stupid? For the entire day she was nagging and complaining about how she wanted to protect him yet she still didn't even call to see how he was doing.

_Way to go Ichigo._

She checked her wrist-watch.

4: 48.

_Okay, you still have time. But, what should I say? Maybe I should wait a couple of days...no no! I __**have**__ to go now. I'll see what I'll do when I get there._

And so she headed to the hospital.

Right after she had called Moe for details.

o-o-o

Ichigo stood still staring at the hospital room number in which Aoyama was placed. Out of nervousness, her hands were tugging at her skirt so strongly that there was a risk it falls off.

_Okay, grab the doorknob and open the door. Come on. Do it. Do iit! Come on Ichigo!_

She took a deep breath and rushed at opening the door, so much that she tripped and emitted a sharp noise after the door hit the wall. The girl quickly regained her balance and looked up, face turning into a tomato at the sight of Aoyama observing her. She straightened up at once dusting her skirt, avoiding any eye contact with her crush in front of whom she just humiliated herself.

"A-ano...I'm so sorry I was just...I didn't mean to—"

"Momomiya-san."

At the sound of her name, she looked up to meet Masaya's warm smile. He was laying on the bed with the hospital clothes on, but didn't seem to have anything but some bandages surrounding his head.

"I'm so glad you came, Momomiya-san."

The redhead's once-red-face was soon back to normal and mirrored his smile. She walked slowly towards him and sat down on the chair facing his bed. Feeling awkward because he was silently staring, she tried starting a conversation.

"I'm so sorrry I should've brought you something with me, but I finished work late a-and—"

"Don't worry about it, Momomiya-san. I'm just glad you're okay."

_You have no idea how glad I am as well!_

"Are you feeling better, Aoyama-kun?"

"Hai. The doctors said I'm perfectly fine, I just need a little rest. I'm staying here for a couple of days just to make sure of that. I was feeling a bit lonely so it's a good thing you came."

Masaya tried to sit up. He was shaking all the way while doing so, which drove Ichigo to push him back down.

"Ehehe, I guess I'm still weak after all..." Aoyama chuckled tiredly, and Ichigo just felt like getting up and hugging him tight.

"It's fine, Aoyama-kun, you fell from such a high distance, no need to be ashamed. As a matter of fact, you saved several students; you're sort of...a hero...ehehe." The cat-girl reasoned giggling. She absent-mindedly held his hand and stroke it, taking advantage of every second to take in his heart-warming expression.

"Momomiya-san..."

Said-girl blinked waking up again from her dreams. She looked down and took notice of what she was doing.

"E-ETO..!" She let go of his hand momentarily. "...I'm so sorry I was just...I didn't mean to—!"

Masaya chuckled.

"It's not that, Momomiya-san, I was just wondering about something."

Ichigo's head was so low it almost reached her lap. There was no doubt she will be having a neck-ache the next day. Never, _ever_, in her life had she humiliated herself like that. And knowing Ichigo, she humiliates herself a_ lot_. She was slowly melting on her seat cursing the second she had set foot on this planet. Why did things never go the way she wanted it to do with Aoyama? Was their love forbidden? The only thing she loved about herself at that moment, was her ability to maintain her composure or else her cat-ears would have popped out.

"About Ikisatashi-san..."

Hearing the taboo word, Ichigo's ears perked up and her once-red face changed back to normal. Well, depends on the definition of "normal" if it means having your eyes popping out of their place and a face as pale as a ghost.

_No...please...anything but that!_

_Is it possible...he found out his identity? No..it can't be...oh god please anything but that!_

_Or what if he believed that..by the way he was sitting on me...he was trying to..._

_No no __**no**__ Aoyama-kun it's really not what you think!_

"Aoyama-kun it's not—!"

"I saw you on the ground with him, is he..."

_Why isn't he just spilling it? Oh god what should I do?! How can I justify this? It's one sided love! I don't even—!_

Ichigo stood at once drawing the chair back with a sharp noise.

"...stalking me!"

"...your rescuer?"

_Huh?_

The redhead was dumbfounded after they had both spoken at the same time. She blinked several times, waiting for the information to reach her brain. Yet seeing he shared the same confused look, she was somewhat relieved.

"What do you—"

"Eto, n-nothing!" She rushed pushing her hands in front of her as a defense. She understood it all. "...uhh yes, y-yes he _did_ rescue me!"

_Yokatta!_

"Oh, I see..."

She may not have noticed, but the girl was actually trembling because of the stress and the restfulness she was dealing with at the same time. Even Aoyama didn't seem to realize that.

"I-is something wrong, Aoyama-kun?" She asked sitting back down.

Said-boy chuckled a bit.

"Eheh. It's just, for some unknown reason, I feel like I should be the one protecting you. _I_ wanted to save you. Not the other way around. And not him."

_Awww kawaiiii! _She mentally exclaimed with her inner-self running all around the room.

"Oh yeah, I still didn't thank you for that. Arigatō gozaimasu, Momomiya-san."

The Mew-Mew felt her cheeks redden. She also felt her ears were about to appear, so she gave no room for silence.

"U-uhh..you see Aoyama-kun..that was nothing really...all I did was standing in front of it...ahaha. Besides, you helped too many other people, you _are_ a hero!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly in an attempt to sound modest.

_Ehehe, __**my**__ hero!_

"Aha, true. Well as long as you're okay too Momomiya-san."

_Knock knock._

The twosome looked back towards the door from which a nurse stepped in announcing the end of visiting hours. Ichigo got up dusting her skirt and grinned brightly at her crush.

"Thanks for your visit, Momomiya-san, it was really a delight."

"Eheh, no problem! I'm glad you're feeling okay, get back as soon as possible!"

"Sure thing."

After saying her goodbyes, the cat-girl exited the room and closed the door, stopping at the entrance,

"YATTA EVERYTHING'S OKAY AND HE THANKED ME FOR SAVING HIM! YES I LOVE MY POWERS!" She declared as she jumped and twirled.

Even if everyone were staring at her, she didn't care. She was way too happy to care. She was even skipping her way home.

Had she mentioned the weather was great that day?

o-o-o

"Ehehehehe." The way Ichigo was walking the next morning could be mistaken for a drunk. She was swaying carelessly from one side to the other, her mouth open allowing a drool on the corner of her mouth.

"What happened Ichigo?" Moe queried furrowing one eyebrow and raising the other which clearly demonstrated her confusion and wonder.

"Ahaa~ ehehe~" Ichigo giggled, completely ignoring her friend's question.

"Is there something wrong?" Miwa tried, leading the cat-girl to the right turn when she almost missed it.

Both Ichigo's friends stared at the redhead then at each other.

"Must be Aoyama-kun." They agreed nodding, changing their frown into a smile.

"Did you visit him yesterday?"

"Is he feeling okay?"

"When is he coming to school?"

"Did he tell you anything?"

The girls showered her with questions and all she was able to do was giggle it off. It wasn't until they arrived at school and seated her down on her desk –they had moved to another class until theirs was fixed- that they managed to surround her and force her to talk.

"Tell us everything, _now_." They ordered, face getting closer to hers.

Ichigo sank in her seat moving her eyes from one girl to the other. Knowing her friends wouldn't let it go until they get answers, she gave in.

"Ehehe, okay fine! Just keep it down!" She whispered motioning her friends to approach closer. "...I did go see him yesterday after work, he was okay yet a little tired, he said he was glad I came to visit!" She exclaimed but with a hushed voice. The girls Aww'ed and Ichigo was slightly pink. "...h-he also said that..he wanted to save me..and not Kisshu." She admitted pink going reddish.

"Awwww!" Moe and Miwa shrieked jumping in their place all girly-cute.

"Oh yeah! Kisshu-kun _was_ the one who saved you wasn't he? Eeehh Ichigo you're so lucky!" Moe declared resting her cheek on her hand and supporting her elbow with the other.

"N-nande?" Ichigo asked a bit confused.

"What do you mean why? You got rescued by our new hot student! It was so cool Ichigo! The way he used that shinai made him look like a professional! He wasn't even scared!" Moe admired eyes glistening with fascination.

_Of course he wasn't scared, __**he**__ created that!_

"Oh, was it? Too bad I wasn't able to see that from all the way up there. But Aoyama-kun helped several students too!" She tried praising her crush, only for him to fall in second.

_That's not fair he's a strong alien and Aoyama-kun is just an incapable human!_

"Yeah but not in a direct confrontation with the monster! That was really great!" Moe continued excited all about it.

"What was?"

The threesome turned their gaze to where the voice had come from

"Woah!" Miwa yelled jerking back after seeing the alien. He was bending down next to Ichigo with his arm around her shoulders just like the first time they had met.

"Hallo ladies~"

"Kisshu-kun...how did you...?" Miwa attempted to ask but didn't get the chance to.

"Sorry I was late, didn't know which class I should appear in. Hope my Koneko-chan is feeling well today!" He addressed to Ichigo straightening up with a hand resting on his hip.

Ichigo stiffened. Part of it was because she still wasn't used to him being there at her school –she obviously didn't trust him yet, but can you blame her?- and another part of it was because of his sudden appearance and the whole "didn't know which class I should appear in" comment.

_Maybe they didn't really notice and thought he meant "show up" but what the hell? When will he __**learn**__!?_

Realizing she didn't answer him yet, she waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah I'm okay."

"You were amazing yesterday Kisshu-kun! Thank you for saving Ichigo!" Miwa began holding her hand with the other then bowing for him.

"Ahah, really that was nothing! As if I'd let him touch my Koneko-chan!" He replied pulling the redhead in a one-arm hug.

_You little...!_

Ichigo freed herself from his grip and glared at him, only to be met by a wide smirk.

"Aww!" She heard Moe say, however she did not buy it.

"Have you thought about joining the Kendō team?" It was Miwa's turn to talk.

"Kendō team?" Kisshu repeated, oblivious of the thing.

_Kend_ō_ team? No! That's Aoyama-kun's—!_

"Yeah the Kendō team, you're so good at using shinai's, you'll do great in there! You can inquire Aoyama-kun all about it when he gets out of the hospital he's one of the best players in the team!"

"Oh, is he now?" Kisshu asked as his smirk widened. He met Ichigo's stare and her extended eyes and open mouth –she looked as If she were choking- were enough to make him even more satisfied.

_Don't you even think about it!_

As if he had read Ichigo's thoughts, he answered coolly.

"Okay, I'll make _sure_ to check that out."

"Guys here he is! Ikisatashi-san!"

Everyone was startled to see a group of students coming their way, more specifically Kisshu's way. He gave them a questioning look as one of them spoke.

"Takahashi sensei resigned from her post this morning. We bet it was because of how you talked back to her yesterday! Can you believe it? No more strict boring classes! Haha!"

The talking-student raised his hand up in front of him waiting for Kisshu to do the same. When Kisshu hesitantly lifted his hand, the boy highfived him and patted his shoulder, and other guys did the same.

"Thanks man, we owe you!" One of them said, and few others complimented him aswell.

_You idiots! It's not because of that! _Ichigo's inner shouted.

"Uhh..anytime..?" The alien replied not so sure about what was going on.

"Why don't you sit next to us Ikisatashi-kun?" A couple of girls asked shyly before the school bell rang.

"Haha, someone's getting a little popular." Miwa commented with a smile.

"Really? Sugee! Can you believe it Koneko-chan?" He spoke cheerfully as his ears perked up with excitement under his hood.

"Yeah good for you." Aforementioned girl answered dryly.

Everyone went to their seat and Ichigo was left alone thinking.

Would Kisshu actually behave during school time? He wasn't going to the Kendō team was he? That was Aoyama-kun's thing! What if he hurt him? He better not! Besides he still needed to give her back her charm.

Was making that deal really a good idea?

**damn i wanted to add other stuff *ish really excited about writing them* but its so long already. OTZ guess i have to wait. dont forget to review! if i get alot, ill do a fanart. or whatever you guys want. ouo**


End file.
